Wedding and other problems
by ValentineElaine
Summary: The little family is back in Australia and everyday life is back, right? That's the next journey from "Love as long as you can"
1. Chapter 1

Hello,  
the new journey begins, the sequel to Love as long as you can :)  
The little family is back home.

* * *

"No John!" Dot said, but John did not listen to her. He ran again and again around the kitchen table. "He can walk for a few weeks, he will not stop." Mr Butler said with a grin. "I know," said Dot, pushing up the sleeves of her dress. She tried for 2 hours to bake a cake.  
"I saw that this morning that nobody was sitting in the dining room at the breakfast table, the Inspector never leaves the house without breakfast." Mr Butler nodded and glanced under the table to John who played now with a kitchen towel.  
"The inspector and Miss Fisher had a short night, John was not in the mood to sleep. He always tried to climb out of his bed. At some point, both wanted to sleep, but John did not allow it. Miss Fisher left the house wearing sunglasses."  
"Bad night, maybe I should..."  
"Shhh ..." Mr. Butler interrupted her and began to listen. Usually it is a bad sign when in a household with a toddler silence prevails. They both looked under the kitchen table at the same time and noticed that John was gone.  
"Damn," said Dot. "Not again." And hurried out of the kitchen in search of John. For Mr. Butler the situation was simple, from the first day he had the feeling that nobody was ever gone. Except the situation with the Inspector.  
6 months of vacation were simply too long for many. The envy looked from all corners. Many wanted Jack's termination. Of course, no one said that to his face.  
Hugh and three others stood loyally to Jack. After long discussions, Miss Fisher had the better arguments. The envious ones fell silent and reluctantly had to agree with Miss Fisher. Detective Inspector Robinson was one of the best in his job, not only Miss Fisher knew that.

***  
Tired with a cup of coffee sat Jack behind his desk and had problems to stay focused.  
Which was not the sleepless night, Phryne was sitting on the corner of his desk in a white dress and philosophized about last night, while Jack forced himself to look at his paperwork and not at her bare knees.  
"Do you want me to get you a chair?" Jack asked without looking up from his papers. He had to concentrate, he had plenty of paperwork on his desk. He did not know if anybody was keeping an eye on the paperwork in the 6 months.  
"No thanks, I'm sitting here very comfortably," said Phryne, grinning as Jack raised his head. John was the copy of his mother, and that was not just about his pretty little face. John was so much more and Jack was proud of it.  
A knock and Hugh stood in the door.  
"Miss Fisher?" Phryne who was sitting on the corner of Jack`s desk, looked over her shoulder.  
"Hello, Hugh," and grinned. "Miss Fisher ... you ..." and Hugh looked swallowing over his shoulder. This moment was very uncomfortable for Hugh.  
"Collins, what's up?" Jack asked annoyed. "There's someone who wants to talk to Miss Fisher." Hugh said nervously. "Oh, who is it?" Phryne asked curiously and Jack stood up protectively behind his desk. Jack always got up when Phryne was in his office. Even if he did not have to, he did it unconsciously. He wants to protect Phryne.

"Rosie?" Jack said confused as Rosie entered his office.  
"Hello, Jack. Congratulations on your son," said his ex-wife. Phryne got up from the desk and looked at Rosie. "Miss Fisher, Congratulations." Rosie thought it was just rumors, when she heard that Detective Inspector Robinson had become a father.  
She could not imagine that rumor, especially not when she heard that Miss Fisher was the mother. Rosie had been hoping for a long time, but luck was not on her side.  
"Miss Fisher, can I talk to you, private?" Rosie looked at Jack and he understood. Jack left his office without a word and hoped for the best. Rosie has a certain anti-sympathy for Phryne. Although both have been divorced for a long time, sees Rosie a rival in Phryne.

"Sir?" Hugh asked curiously his boss.  
"My ex-wife, talking to my fiancé," Jack pointed over his shoulder to his closed office door. As a young man, Jack always laughed about the men who fell in love with another woman.  
"Oh ..." Hugh said with pity in his voice. Jack looked at Hugh wide-eyed. He knew what this Oh meant by a man. Hugh was naive but he knew that meaning. The door opened and thus the conversation was relatively short and Jack was relieved. Rosie said goodbye to Phryne with a smile and gave Jack a short nod.  
Phryne noticed how Jack looked after his ex-wife. But it was not the typical I-want-to-you-back. His eyes were different, full of awe.

"She can be really nice," said Phryne. Jack and Hugh both looked at each other wide-eyed.  
"Jack, she wanted to meet your child's mother." Jack swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Did you tell her about our engagement?"  
"No, because she can not handle that much truth." Jack swallowed and for a moment he felt uncomfortable.  
"Did she tell you that?"  
"No, she did not have to, it was obvious to me."

***  
"Miss Williams?" Mr. Butler called through the dining room. "Something happened?" It was still dangerously quiet in the house. "No, just the bathtub calls for John." Dot came back in the kitchen with a bad-tempered John. His hands and knees were full of ink and tried to put his hands in Dot's face. Mr. Butler laughed. "An ink accident. So I'll take care of the cake." Dot nodded, relieved. "Thank you, Mr. Butler, you are a great help to me. So John, "said Dot as she looked at John. "Now we will wash you from here," and pointed to his head, "Until here," while she tickled his feet.  
"Say see you, to Mr Butler."  
"Bye..." he said and giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,  
thank you for the beautiful feedback :)  
Was your week lousy? I have something for you. Whipped cream with a cherry. ;)

* * *

The weekends were always reserved specifically for John. Now that Rosie knew it, the rest should also realize that the rumour was true.  
"John played with your ink today," and handed Jack his scotch. Both sat in a quiet minute alone in the parlour. "It took a long time to get the ink from his hands and knees. Dot is an angel." Jack frowned.  
"I saw nothing when I saw John earlier." Phryne nodded. "We have to hold her. She has magical hands."  
"Dot will stay with you voluntarily." Jack said with a grin and leaned back. "Tomorrow is Saturday." Jack said. "The beach would be perfect for John," said Phryne and sipped.

***  
Arrived at the beach, no one turned to Phryne or Jack. It was natural that people spend their day on the beach on a weekend. John wore his new breezy knickerbocker and wanted to break free of Phryne's hand when he saw the waves on the beach.  
"Mommy," John said, pointing to the waves. "He loves the adventure," Phryne said with her parasol in the other hand. "From which side he will have that?" Jack asked. Phryne grinned. "Let's go to the beach."

Phryne sat with her matching parasol on her blanket and watched Jack as he played with his son in the water. John ran alwasy to the waves and sometimes disappeared inside. When the waves pulled back, John chuckled.  
Jake's pants and shirt were wet even though he had pushed his pants up to his knees. The first women took notice of the inspector and the little boy in the water. When John saw a plate full of Waffle, he ran to his mother on the blanket. Phryne ripped off a piece of waffle and handed it to John. John wanted to get back to his waves and was about to get up.

"Waffle or play in the water?" Phryne said and looked at her son. John sat down and nibbled his waffle.  
Phryne stroked John's hair under the cap back from his forehead. He grinned at his mother with powdered sugar on his face against the sun. Phryne never thought her life would look like this. Most of all, she was glad that Jack was his father.  
He gave her all the freedom she needed and brought her back on the ground when needed. Jack sat down on the blanket next to Phryne and looked at his son. John licked the powdered sugar from his piece of waffle.  
"Men with toddlers, affect women ..." Phryne looked at Jack grinning from the side.  
"Do you think that's the real reason?" Jack asked, taking a waffle from the plate. Phryne grinned and wiped the sugar from her son's face. "It has always been like this." Phryne said. "Just because it's always like that ..." Phryne started to laugh. "That's my sentence."  
"I'm learning from the best," Jack said, giving Phryne a quick kiss. John was still busy with his waffle.

Phryne looked over her sunglasses after a while while Jack took a nap next to her on the blanket. Phryne noticed that John was standing next to a young couple. Because John was actually sleeping next to her on the blanket.  
A feeling which Phryne did not know rushed through her body. Quickly she laid her book on Jack and went to her son without saying anything. Jack, who had woken up, sat down and watched Phryne vigilantly.  
"John, do not bother strangers," said Phryne to her son. "Do not be angry," said the young man and Phryne looked over her sunglasses at the young man lying on a blanket in front of her.  
"He just proudly showed me his stone collection." and smiled at Phryne. The young woman lying next to her friend opened her eyes when she noticed Phryne's voice.  
"Is that your child?" the man asked. "Yes," answered Phryne, and saw how his companion swallowed the lemonade.  
"John," said the young man. "You have a very pretty mother," Phryne grinned.  
"Thank you, you look very handsome," Phryne said. "Thank you for the compliment." Phryne nodded took her son by her hand and left.  
Jack, who had watched everything, grinned at Phryne. "Women with toddlers are attractive to men," and lay back on the blanket with a grin."After all, it's your mini me and not mine." Phryne splashed Jack with water from John's bucket, which stood beside the blanket.  
"What do you think, how the men will look at you when they see a wedding ring on your finger."  
The picture of it was still too surreal for Phryne, so she did not even think about it.  
Phryne played with her son in the water. The skirt Phryne wore was already wet up to her knees, so that the skirt stuck to her calves like a second skin.  
Men walked by, interrupting their conversations just to watch Phryne. John ran while his mother splashed him with water to his father and giggled.

***  
The back door opened and Cec and Bert stood in the doorway.  
"Where is John?" Cec and Bert asked in the kitchen. Dot grinned with the coffee pot in her hand. "He's on the beach with his parents, Miss Phryne thought that would be a great idea for John." Bert sat down at the kitchen table. "It'll be fun, I'd like to see." Bert said over his shoulder.  
"Bert, leave the little family alone, you will have enough possibilities to show John the world." Dot said with with serious eyes.  
"The world, we'll teach him all the important things for life," said Bert, grinning. I do not know if Miss Phryne will find that great. "And Dot put a plate of biscuits on the kitchen table.  
"Miss Fisher is one of us," said Bert. "If we do not prepare John for life, Miss Fisher will and you know Miss Fisher Dot." Dor nodded.  
"You are right, there is no difference. But you have the Inspector against you." Bert picked up a biscuit and pointed to Dot.  
"But we have Miss Fisher on our side." Mr Butler and Cec just looked at each other laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello,  
first, I don't really have time, actually I had no time today. I had only 1 hour to write that chapter. I apologize, when its short.  
But I know that 4 July is an important day for those who living in the US. So I have a 4th of July gift for you. :)  
The chapter is short, but very sweet.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Dot opened the front door and saw, that John fallen asleep on his father's shoulder. Maybe that was the reason why both left the Hispano without a word.  
Dot tried not to make any sound while she waited. The Inspector held his John under the watchful eye of Miss Fisher with one hand.  
"Miss Phryne," Dot whispered, but Jack silenced Dot. "Shh ... no sound ..." Jack whispered and went into the house. Phryne grinned and stopped next to Dot at the front door.  
"He fell asleep with his biscuit in his mouth. Jack was worried that John might get swallowed.  
I wanted him to sleep on the blanket under my parasol but Jack ... well, now we are back home." and entered the house.

"Miss, Cec and Bert want to prepare John for life," Dot said wide-eyed. "How wonderful," said Phryne on the way in the Parlour. "Do Cec and Bert already have a plan?" Dot swallowed and looked briefly at her hands.  
"Miss, Cec and Bert want to teach John things a little boy should not know or see." Phryne looked over her shoulder and took her filled glass of Scotch. "And that would be?" Phryne looked at Dot with the Scotch on her lips.  
"Things, you know," Dot began to talk and looked over her shoulder. "Steal." Dot whispered, afraid of the wrath of God. Phryne put a hand on her hip. "What do you mean by stealing, what kind of stealing are we talking about now?" Phryne took a sip of scotch.  
"Apples, Bert wants to show John how to steal apples." Phryne nodded and went to the stairs.  
" But,Miss..."  
"Dot, everyone has stolen something in their lives, Love for example or cherries from neighbor's garden." At the staircase, Dot stopped Miss Phryne. "Miss, I'm Catholic, I've never stolen anything in my life." "Then you should stay on the path of virtue," Phryne said over her shoulder and went up the stairs.

"What did she say?" Mr Butler asked in the door to the dining room with curiosity. Dot nodded.  
"She said I should not leave my path of virtue." Mr Butler grinned. "You know what that means!"  
"Yes, you won the bet."

***  
Phryne opened the bedroom door and saw Jack sitting on the bed. He was lost in thought, not even noticing that she was entering the room.  
"Hey," said Phryne and sat down on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?" Jack looked up at Phryne.  
"I had to think about my divorce, this feeling when I thought everything was now lost, that my dreams will never fulfill." His eyes were on John, who was still asleep.  
"Then I met you and your cheeky self-assured mouth at Mrs. Andrews. I had to think of you the whole evening. I noticed that there was more." "More?" Phryne whispered in his ear. "More!" and looked at Phryne.  
He took her face in both hands and began to kiss her, first very tenderly and then more and more possessive. Then he looked at Phryne, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Where were you when I was younger?"  
"At the front and then Renè." Jack gently touched Phryne's lips with his thumb and smiled  
"Sometimes I feel like I know you forever, like we've met each other before." Phryne grinned.  
"When?" Phryne whispered with a smile against his thumb.  
"I dont know." Phryne nodded and looked at Jack. "Have you ever been wounded?" Jack nodded and Phryne frowned.  
"I do not see anything on your body."  
"Because you do not look closely. I have a scar on my leg, to be exact on my thigh."  
"Then there's a chance, though quite small, but there is a chance." "I hope so," said Jack.  
"That you were my nurse at the front." Phryne smiled. "Jack, that was the most bizarre declaration of love I've ever heard. But yes, I love you too."  
"You know," Jack said with a smile. "Normal is too easy for us." and caress her neck.  
"Normal is too strange for us," said Phryne and gave Jack a possessive kiss. Phryne never thought she had the desire to own a man and not just for one night. Phryne's life was turned upside down and she really started to love Jack with body and soul.

***  
"Perhaps Miss Phryne needs my help with John," said Dot, looking up from her cup of tea.  
"Miss Fisher will not need your help right now," said Mr Butler while he cut bread.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I think, Miss Fisher would be a little bit angry, if you disturb her now."  
"Why?" Dot asked.  
"Both are in love Dot."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,  
this chapter is a bit longer ****and thanks for the ideas ;)**

* * *

"Sir?" Hugh stood nervously in Jack's office door. He spent minutes wondering if he could ask his boss such a question. "Collins," said Jack without looking up."  
Sir," repeated Hugh. "I have a question, a personal one." and Hugh quickly closed the door. Jack paused for a moment, then put his fountain pen aside and looked up at Hugh.  
"What's the problem?" Hugh rubbed his hands on his pants. He had to know, after all, Dottie talked about it this morning.  
"How is it when you live with a woman?" Jack swallowed and looked at Hugh wide-eyed.  
"Collins," Jack said, reaching for his fountain pen.  
"It is no shame to be afraid, I was afraid too." Hugh sat down and nodded, relieved.  
"Miss Fisher?" Jack cleared his throat. "No, Rosie." Hugh did not understand the world. "Your ex wife?" Hugh asked, confused.  
"Of course, after all, Rosie was the first woman I lived with. It's a different situation with Phryne. I still have my house, I can go back anytime so there is no compulsion there. "Living together is compulsion?" Hugh asked with wide eyes.  
Jack cleared his throat and felt uncomfortable. "No Collins, not with the right woman at your side." Hugh nodded and understood, because that was his problem.

"That's my problem." Hugh said with his hands on his knees."What happens if I do something wrong? I can not just leave the house."  
Jack had to think hard. "Miss Williams will gently show you your mistakes," Jack said, relieved.  
"Does Miss Fisher do the same?" Jack grinned. "In a less gentle way, yes Collins." "I want to marry Dottie," Hugh said happily. "But I'm nervous when it comes to living together." Jack nodded, a wedding should be unique.  
"Collins, you have two options now, either you marry Miss Williams, or you live in sin with her."  
After a moment, Hugh looked shocked at the Inspector. "In sin? No! Sir, I could not do that, I'm not such a ... " and Hugh noticed the serious face of the inspector.

"What do you mean, Collins?" "Oh no, not you, I just meant ..."  
"Collins," Jack said with a fleeting grin. "Could it be, that you take it a little too seriously?"  
"Too seriously?" Hugh asked wide-eyed. His parents took her marriage very seriously and Dottie's parents take her marriage very seriously.  
"Collins, a lifetime partnership should not be lived too seriously."  
"You're fine," said Hugh. "You have Miss Fisher." Jack grinned. "I'm very happy with that. Wait a minute," Jack said, standing up. "What are we talking about?" Hugh was shocked.  
"I think I heard the phone, Sir." said Hugh nervous. "Excuse me, Sir." The phone did not ring, but Hugh wanted to end the conversation with the Inspector.

"Hello, Hugh" Jack heard Phryne's voice and had to grin.  
"Jack?!" he heard it knocking on his office door while he sat down. "Can you tell me why Hugh did not look at me and rather looked at the floor?"  
"Conversation among men," said Jack as he looked up and Phryne closed his office door. Phryne sat down on the corner of his desk and looked at him. "You said conversation among men, I talked to Dot." and Phryne touched Jacke's tie.

"And about what?" Jack asked curiously, after all, he had spoken straight to Hugh.  
"You know," said Phryne sweetly. "Men," and looked at Jack with a grin. "Dot, did not know what it's like to share a bed with a man, I enlightened her, and she's relieved."  
"You have what?" Jack did not know how to react.  
"Yes, I told her that she does not have to do everything the man tells her, that she has a free will and can say no."  
"You told her she can refuse the marriage bed?"  
"Jack, no, I would never do that, I just told her that she has the right to say no, after all, that's serious." Jack closed his eyes and leaned back.  
"Before it's forgotten, Aunt Prudence invited us to lunch tomorrow. Since John's birth, she thinks, she can always see him whenever she wants." "Phryne, she saw John last month." Phryne looked at Jack from the side."You should be on my side."  
"My side is the law," said Jack. "Yesterday night you did not care," said Phryne, grinning.  
"That was a different situation," Jack said and looked at his paperwork. Jack hoped that no one walked past the house last night. The bedroom window will always be remembered.

"Oh yes, my mother wants to send me old photos that she found from me in a box. I hope the special ones from Paris." and looked at Jack seductively.  
"Inspector, are you blushing?" Phryne ask and pulled Jack on his tie to kiss him.  
"No, Miss Fisher," said Jack and kissed her back.

"Sir! "Hugh said after knocking at Jack's door with his police hat in his hand. Jack nodded to Hugh. "Phryne, you go home," said Jack , reaching for his coat. "No!" Phryne said and Hugh looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Phryne!" Jack said.  
"Why?"  
"Because you're my fiancé." "Jack, this is not a reason, and you know that."  
Hugh was always nervous when he stood between Miss Fisher and his boss. "Sir," said Hugh, pointing to the door.  
"Hugh, what exactly happened, I'm very curious."  
"Well, Miss Fisher, we had a call ..."  
"Collins!"  
"Jack, do not try to win against me, I can always find a way." and showed him her beautiful smile.  
"Ok, but you stay in the background." "Jack, where's the fun?"

***  
"John sweetheart," Dot said while John sat on the kitchen table. "You go with two gentlemen in the park, right?" Dot said and looked at Bert and Cec who were leaning against the back door.  
"Right," said Bert. "I will protect him as if he were my own flesh and blood." Cec nodded.  
"I protect him as if he were my own son."  
"Then nothing can go wrong," Dot said with a smile, checking John's shoes and put him on the ground, who immediately went to Bert and Cec with a grin.  
"Today we will show you wonderful things," said Bert. "But nothing forbidden," said Dot, but it was too late all three were gone.  
"I do not know if that was such a good idea," Dot said, still looking at the door.  
"What makes you think that?" asked Mr Butler.  
"Because both will teach him things that are not good, sometimes they are little criminals."  
"Then everyone in this household too," Mr Butler said as he polished the silver.  
"No, not Miss Phryne," Dot said. "Are you really sure about that?"  
"You're right."  
"I know," said Mr Butler with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,  
the new chapter :)

* * *

"There he is," said Bert.  
"What's the matter?" Cec asked with John in his lap. "There on the bench," Bert stopped the taxi pointing at the man sitting on the bench. "He owes me money, for three weeks he is hiding from me pretending that I do not exist!" Cec looked at John who was playing with his shoes.  
"Bert, we have John."  
"I'm going to get my damn money back." and Bert opened the taxi door. "John is watching you today."  
"That's why I'll do it now. I show John how he gets his money back." "Bert, John is not dependent on getting money back when he's older."

Cec stood with John on the side of the road and they both watched as Bert ran across the street.  
"That's Bert," said Cec. "He is always too impulsive, never think and forget the consequences that threaten him. But when I think about your father," and Cec looked at John, who looked up at him.  
"Your father thinks too much in contrast to Bert." "So you have to do that," Bert said as he cross the street and wiped the blood from his face.  
"Not like that!" Cec said to John, who looked at Bert's nose wide-eyed. "Violence is not a solution, young man, unless you are attacked, then it is allowed."  
John found his buttons on his pants much more interesting than Bert's words, which he did not stopped suddenly and looked at John startled. "He opened his pants," Bert said shocked and looked at Cec. Cec grinned and closed John's pants without anyone noticing. "That's what toddlers do when they're bored."  
"How do you know so much about toddlers?" Bert asked curiously.  
"I had smaller siblings and you learn a lot." Bert nodded and looked at John. "John, do you want to go to the park?"

In the park, they were not the only ones with children. Mothers sat on blankets and watched their children. Bert felt a bit out of place. John pulled Cec's hand when he saw a couple of boys with a ball. "We have no ball," said Cec in John's sad eyes and Bert went to the boys.  
It was not long and Bert handed John the ball. "Here my boy, now you can play." Bert said proudly. "I gave the boys money for ice cream, so John can play with the ball," and grinned proudly at Cec. "After the ice cream, they want their ball back."

***  
"Inspector said a young constable on a house wall and pointed to a young woman on the ground. She wore a dress and one of her shoes was missing. The purse lay open next to the woman. "What do we have here," Jack asked the constable.  
Phryne looked over the woman lying on the ground. "It does not look like an accident," said Phryne, and the new constable looked at her in confusion. "Look at her engagement ring," Phryne said, looking up at Jack.  
Jack nodded to Phryne and then looked at the confused Constable. The new one did not know Miss Fisher yet and was more than irritated. Especially that the Inspector listened to a woman.  
"Do not let Miss Fisher irritate you," Jack said. "What did you write in your notebook?" "Sir, I ... I think it was a tragic accident," and glanced at Phryne, who looked at him attentively. Jack pointed to his eyes as he spoke to the constable and blocked Phryne's view. "How do you get that decision?" Jack asked. "It's blood on the steps," said the constable, relieved.  
"Jack, I can talk to you down here," and Phryne looks up. "What do you see?" Jack asked at eye level next to Phryne. "Look at her stockings," and Phryne lifted the hem of the dress. "Jack, the stockings are completely ruined. In an accident, the knees should not be torn. It may be that she fell on her knees before, because she has also injuries on her palms. It was not an accident Jack, "said Phryne, looking knowingly at Jack. "The woman had an argument with her fiance before," the constable said over Jack's shoulder.  
Jack looked deeply into Phryne's eyes. "Maybe she was unfaithful to her fiancé?" Phryne looked at the young woman. "I do not think so," Phryne said with a sad smile. "A jealous ex-lover would make more sense."

The New Constable watched Phryne wide-eyed as she looked at the notes with Hugh. Jack noticed that look and blocked the view. Confused, he looked up and saw in the Inspector's eyes that Miss Fisher is no longer available.  
"I'm sorry, sir," he said briefly, looking down. Jack knew that Phyne did not need his protection, but he felt better when he did. "The girl from Constable Collins is beautiful," he said, looking shy at the Inspector. "Why do you think that ?" Jack asked.  
"No idea, sir."  
"She's my girl," Jack said after seconds and leaving a speechless Constable behind. Jack knows, however, that Phryne is nobody's girl.

***  
Hours later, Bert, Cec, and John were in the kitchen door. John still had the ball in his hands.  
Dot grinned enthusiastically. "Where did you get that ball?"  
"The owner of the ball has not reappeared," said Bert, standing behind John. Dot looked at the ball "The ball is stolen?" Dot asked shocked. "No," said Cec. "Theoretically, the ball is not stolen. Dot rested her hands on her hips.  
"Cec, Bert, what does that mean?"  
"The owner," began Cec. "Were kids, Bert gave the boys money for ice cream and none of the kids came back." "You can not steal the ball from the poor lambs." said Dot. "Give him to the police, they should look for the owner." Bert nodded, grinning, and sat down at the kitchen table.  
"We wait for the inspector to come home and wait for his opinion, at last the ball was not stolen."  
John sat down on the kitchen floor and played with his ball.  
Dot saw the stains on John's pants and lifted him off the kitchen floor. "The bath is calling," said Dot, grinning.

Bert and Cec sat at the kitchen table and saw Miss Fisher entering the kitchen.  
"Cec, Bert, how was the day with John?" she asked frantically and grabbed a biscuit from the kitchen table.  
"We found a ball," said Bert. "The owner did not return, we waited two hours in the park."  
"I found once a necklace in the park, my father found the necklace at home. He came back with beer. Where is Dot?" "Bath," said Cec at the kitchen table.

***  
Phryne opened the door after she knocked. "Miss Phryne," said Dot smiling with a wet dress.  
"Mommy," said John laughing with foam on his face.  
"Hello my little darling, Phryne said to her son. "Dot, Hugh has no time tonight, he's sorry, but he has to work."  
"Ok Miss Phryne, thanks." and looked into the bath water.  
"Would you have any problems with John tonight?" Phryne asked. She had a plan because Dot has time today. "No, never," said Dot in surprise, she loves John and would do anything for him. That's why Dot wondered about a question like that.  
"Perfect, thanks, Dot," Phryne said and Dot noticed that Miss Phryne had a plan.  
"Do you have a plan, Miss Phryne?" Dot asked innocently. Phryne grinned. "Something like that, yes." and kissed her son on his wet forehead. "With the Inspector?" Dot asked.  
Phryne had a plan and hoped that Jack would be involved. For Phryne, roleplay was not new but she did not know if Jack had experience with it. After all, she did not know anything about Jack's life with Rosie.  
"Yes," said Phryne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :) The new chapter.**

* * *

Jack was sitting at his desk when there was a knock on his open office door. It was the new constable. "Sir?" Jack raised his head and looked coldly at the new constable. Jack had developed anti-sympathy for the new Constable, but he was a professional and could hide it.  
"Yes, Constable?"  
"Sir, I ... I wanted to apologize," said the new Constable nervous. "It was rude what I said." Jack nodded and was glad that he was not the only one who noticed this rudeness. "That was it, in fact it was more than rude." The new Constable could feel Jack's icy breath.  
"However, my question is, what role has the Miss here, Sir?"  
Jack did not know what to think about this question. Phryne is the warm flame in his life, the Sun in his darkest hours, the whiskey, if he had to forget the day. Jack had the feeling that Phryne has always been a part of his life. She was always there, even in his darkest hours, in his most vulnerable hours and she never hurt him, even if she had the chance.  
Jack cleared his throat and noticed that someone was waiting for his answer. So,what was Jack supposed to do? He thought a few more seconds before he said anything.

"Miss Fisher, is a Lady Detective."  
"A real Detective, like Sherlock Holmes?" Jack bit his lips to keep from laughing. He thought about it for a moment and found the idea not so far from reality.  
"Yes, Constable, something like that."  
"Sir..."  
"Yes Constable?"  
"Is Miss Fisher..."

"Inspector," said Hugh at his office door with a piece of paper in his hand. Jack looked up from the new Constable to Hugh, who was standing in office door.  
"Yes, Collins, what's up?"  
"Miss Fisher left a message," and Hugh put the note from Miss Fisher on Jack's desk. Jack nodded and took the note in his hand.

 _Meet me 8 pm at your house._  
 _Phryne._

Jack had to smile and the new constable looked over his shoulder at Hugh who stood behind him. Jack ignored both of them, as if Hugh and the new Constible did not exist anymore. Hugh pushed the New Constable out of the office. Hugh had to raise his voice.

"There is an unwritten law here." Hugh said with the pencil in his hand. "Do not ask questions about Miss Fisher, then you'll be fine with the Inspector.  
"Why not?"  
"Privacy," said Hugh.  
"Then why is she here and not at home, where a woman belongs?" "Hey!" Hugh raised is voice.  
"Miss Fisher is a self-confident woman who belongs to nobody."  
"But the Inspector said, she is my Girl."  
"Yeah, that's called compromise," Hugh said nervously and swallowed. "The inspector and Miss Fisher live on equal terms and respect each other."  
"Ok, that means ..."  
"She is loyal to the inspector..."  
"Ok, got it!"

***  
"Miss," said Dot, looking at John, who was playing next to the wardrobe with his new ball.  
"Miss, when are you coming back?"  
"You do not have to wait for us." John looked at his mother as if he understood what his mother said.  
"Dot you know," said Phryne at the bedside."No cake before John goes to bed, otherwise he will not sleep. Jack and I will certainly not repeat that mistake."  
Phryne looked at John who was playing with a white feather boa and smiled. "Once he falls asleep before bedtime, let him sleep." "I understand Miss," said Dot with a smile. "You do not have to worry, John will be fine."  
"I'm worried about you, I know how I was as a child and John is my mini me."  
"Go now, Miss!" said Dot with a smile.

***  
It was just before 8 pm and Jack opened his front door. "Hello? Phryne?" but nobody answered his words. "Phryne" Jack called through his house. "Where are you?"  
He ran through his house and he called her name again and again, but than he opened the kitchen door. A cloud of smoke hit him in the face and Jack sees Phryne at the stove. She did not look like she had anything under control, on the contrary she looked as if she needed help bitterly. Jack did not even recognize what she was doing. A slight grin crossed his face.  
"Phryne?" Phryne looked over her shoulder with relief.  
"Thank God you're here."  
"Why are you standing in front of the stove?" Jack asked, looking over her shoulder at the pan in amusement. He gave her a quick kiss and gently pushed her aside.  
"Is that still edible?"  
"I do not know, the consistency has changed too often."  
"Sit down," said Jack. He took off his jacket, put it over his kitchen table and opened the windows. "Why are you standing in front of the stove?" "Roleplay," said Phryne without flinching.  
"What?"  
"You know what Roleplay is, right?" Phryne looked at Jack through the smoke.  
"Of course," Jack said hurt over his shoulder. Of course he knew what Rolplay was, but Rosie had never shown erotic interest. "Good," said Phryne. "I just wanted to be sure you know what I'm talking about." Jack nodded and looked back into the pan. "Whatever it should be Phryne, you can throw it away."  
"I know, the scrambled eggs looked like that an hour ago." Jack looked over his shoulder. "You've been standing in front of the stove for an hour?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I see that as a declaration of love." and Jack threw away the scrambled eggs. "Jack, that was all part of the Roleplay." "Come here," Jack said with a smile. "I'll show you how to make scrambled eggs."  
"Jack, please," Phryne said. "I never needed to cook."  
"That's why I want to show you, come here sweetie," Jack said. Phryne reluctantly got up from the kitchen table. A new pan was already on the stove and two eggs were in a small basket near the stove. Jack smiled and pulled Phryne into his arms. Jack stand behind her and his hands were on hers. "I did not know that you could cook," said Phryne and felt his warmth against her back.  
"You do not know much about me," said Jack against her ear. "Be careful, break the egg in half at the edge of the pan." Jack took Phryne's hands and smashed the egg in two at the edge of the pan.  
"Look you can do it," whispered Jack in Phryne's ear. " By the way, I like your hands," said Phryne with a soft smile. "On my body, everywhere," and looked over shoulder. Jack laughed, free and without compulsion, Phryne felt the vibration on her back.  
"I promise you, after the scrambled eggs, my hands are all over your body."  
"I hope so," Phryne said and felt Jack's strong hands leading hers. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :)**  
 **The new chapter, problems with the wedding ;)**

* * *

"Once again," said Phryne to Jack in her Hispano. "When we're at Aunt Prudence's, we both must have the same opinion when it comes to John." Jack grinned and looked at his son sitting on his lap. "Phryne, John already has his own mind, if he does not want ..." and looked at Phryne with a grin. "You can not deny that John is your son." "That's the problem, aunt Prudence hates my free mind. She hates..."  
"Phryne," Jack said softly. "Everything will be fine, you talk to your aunt about the wedding and I'll play with John in the garden." "I want to play with John!" Phryne said and looked at her playing son. The feeling of talking to Aunt P about the wedding made her stomach ache. Phryne had no plan for a wedding, because she never expected to marry.  
Phryne looked at Aunt Prudence who was waiting in the doorway. She will ask unnecessary questions, about why she was in the car for so long. "I'll greet her, you'll take care of John," Phryne said to Jack.  
"Phryne!" Said aunt Prudence, who had been waiting for her niece for 10 minutes. "Why did you sit in the car for so long, I invited somebody." Phryne looked annoyed at her aunt.  
"Yes, my dear, she has already planned other weddings." "Aunt P," Phryne tried to say something.

"Where is he?"  
" Who?"  
"John, of course,"said aunt Prudence.  
Phryne nodded. "Of course, he's in the Hispano with Jack." Phryne turned and saw John standing beside his father at Hispano. "There he is, my little man,"said Aunt Prudence, smiling, and went to meet John. "See you in the house," she said over her shoulder. Jack watched Phryne as she entered the house annoyed, and he knew that Phryne was just doing it for him. Because he asked Phryne to accept her aunt's invitation.

***  
"Miss Fisher, how do you like this flower for the bridal bouquet? " Phryne looked at the table. The flowers did not reflect Phryne and belongs to someone else, but not Phryne. "I want wildflowers!" Phryne said and leaned back after a moment. "Phryne" said aunt Prudence annoying. "How do you look, when you keep flowers from the roadside in your hand."  
"Because that's me. Wild, free, unbound and adventurous." Phryne took a sip of tea and Mrs. Jackson looked at Phryne wide-eyed.  
"Should I write that down?" she asked Phryne and aunt Prudence.  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
Mrs. Jackson looked confused and made a note. Phryne looked bored out of the window and saw John played with his father. Jack tried to catch his son, but unfortunately John was always faster. Jack laughed while John was happy that he was faster.  
"Miss Fisher, what ideas do you have with the wedding dress?" Mrs. Jackson asked patiently.  
"Phryne!" said aunt Prudence annoyed when she realized that Phryne was not listening to Mrs. Jackson.  
"Pardon? What did you say?" Phryne asked.  
"The wedding dress Miss Fisher, what should it look like?" "Maybe you should ask another woman who currently needs it." Mrs. Jackson looked puzzled at Phryne. "No problem, Miss Fisher, I have my book of ideas with me for such moments." and smiled proudly at Phryne.  
"Phryne, that can not be true," said aunt Prudence. "Do you know who will come to your wedding?" Phryne nodded. "I know who will come to my wedding, people that Jack and I love very much."  
"That's so romantic," said Mrs. Jackson smiling with her teacup in her hand."Romantic is different," said aunt Prudence, looking down at her mug with anger in her voice.  
"What my charming aunt wants to tell you is, that it's only romantic when half England is sitting here in the garden."  
"Oh Phryne," said aunt Prudence."You know exactly what I want to say, you have a title."  
"Pardon me?" Mrs Jackson asked with wide eyes. "The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher, I want you to emphasize that on the invitations," said aunt Prudence, ignoring her niece.  
"Jack is a Detective Inspector, I want you to emphasize that as well." Mrs Jackson took notes and did not even notice that a little fight had broken out between Mrs Stanley and her niece.  
All that Mrs Stanley said revised their niece after a few seconds. A real concept, a plan, was not spoken at all, at least she had not written it down. Because Mrs Jackson was still paid by Mrs Stanley and not by Miss Fisher.  
"Miss Fisher?" said one of the young housemaids, interrupting Mrs. Stanley. "The Inspector wants to talk to her outside." "What happened?" Phryne asked and already heard the crying of John. He sat on his father's arm and entered the room.  
"Jack?" Phryne asked, startled, and immediately saw the blood on John's knee. Aunt Prudence looked at John wide-eyed. "We need a doctor, quickly!" she called loudly.  
"Mommy aua," and John eagerly tried to reach his mother. Phryne took John in her arms and Jack dabbed the blood from his knee. Aunt Prudence looked at Phryne with shocked eyes.  
"We do not need a doctor, the wound is not as big as his shock. What he needs is distraction and not a doctor who scares him, " said Phryne to her aunt. "But Phryne," said aunt Prudence. "No, he is fine."

"Go on, say it," said Jack. Phryne glanced at Jack then back on the street.  
"No, I will not do that, why?" "Because you were right." Phryne smiled and looked at her son, who played with the bandage on his knee. "When we get home the bandage will be off," said Phryne grinning.  
"Why did he have a bandage on his knee?" Jack asked. "I had worse wounds on my knee in my childhood."  
"The maid was happy and said that John is cute."  
"The maid?"  
"She preferred to take care of John," Jack smiled. "You talked to the maid about the wedding, right?" He knew that something was wrong, and the conversation with the maid was typically Phryne. She pretended that John needs a bandage for his knee, so she could talk privately to the maid. Yes, that was Phryne. She was once again completely ruthless.  
"Jack, do not look at me like I sold our son to the devil, but aunt Prudence wants to invite half of England to our wedding."  
"But you told her that we only want to marry among our closest friends and family." Phryne nodded.  
"I told her all that and much more." "Please Phryne, do not use our son for such a manipulation,that's bad influence." Phryne started to laugh."You call that bad influence?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello,  
I had a writer's block. That's why there was no chapter for so long. If you have ideas, I would be very happy :)

Valentine

* * *

"Miss, Mrs Stanley called." said Dot while she stood in the open front door. "She needs the guest list, preferably today." Phryne rolled her eyes and nodded.

"We do not intend to have a big wedding. Sorry Dot," said Phryne and put her hand on Dot`s shoulder.  
"That's Ok, Miss," Dot said with a smile. Phryne looked over her shoulder at Jack and began to grin. Jack noticed that Phryne changed the plan.

"I want to be me," said Phryne. "Jack, let's get married, only we two without friends and relatives." Jack looked at Phryne wide-eyed.  
"Phryne, I do not want you to do something that you regret later." Phryne grinned and kissed Jack.  
"That aunt Prudence is my wedding planner, I'm sure I'll regret that."  
Jack took a breath, put is hands in his pockets und looked on the floor. He has to think about it. Its enough for Phryne.  
But its enough for him?

Phryne looked over her shoulder. "Miss, you do not have a wedding dress yet." Phryne grinned.  
"Dot, my closet is full. So we have to find a dress that I can wear as a wedding dress." Dot swallowed.

"Miss, I do not know what to say." Dot looked helplessly at the Inspector. "Should I inform Mrs. Stanley? " Dot asked with wide eyes. The wedding the beautiful wedding. Dot was sad, more than sad. She had so many ideas for Miss Phryne. Gray clouds hung over Dot's wedding happiness. She did not want to give up, she had plans. Plans for a beautiful wedding.

"Nothing!" Phryne replied, grinned and looked at Jack. Dot did not understand her, a wedding is a blessing, something beautiful. Dot fought for her wedding.

"Miss, but all the wonderful invitations!" Jack smiled. "They get their party on that day."

"John?" Dot asked.

"He will be a good boy. I have to go," said Jack with a kiss on Phryne's cheek."

Battle lost, that's what it looked like. Poor Dottie.

"See you Mrs Robinson." Phryne looked at Jack and slowly realized what he had said. That was a big step, she knew that. But she also wanted to give her son what she herself never had. An intact family. She just loved her son too much for that. John deserved it, more than anyone else in the world.

***  
"Hugh, do you have time?" Jack asked at his office door. Hugh looked up, confused.

"For what, Sir? Because I still have my shift." Jack took a breath and nodded. He had forgotten that.

"If your shift was over, would you have time for me?" Hugh nods.

"Good, you are my best man," said Jack and looked at his watch. "In a few hours."  
After this news Hugh actually forgot to breathe and started to cough. Jack knew how crazy this idea was, but he also knew that Phryne was full of surprises.

"Sir, you want to marry today?" Hugh asked shocked. "Why? Think of the beautiful church and the pigeons."  
Jack grinned."I know its crazy, but that's your dream wedding, Collins. Yours and Miss Williams. I love Phryne and I would do anything to make her happy. No church, no bride in white." Hugh nodded.

"I know Sir, your eyes changed. The sadness and the bitterness disappeared. When you saw Miss Fisher for the first time."

Jack smiled. "She is everything to me. I do not know how to live without her."

Hugh tried to put his feelings for Dot into words. "We ... I ...Dottie..."

Jack saw Hugh's inner struggle with the right words. "Do you love her as I love Phryne?" Jack asked with a little smile.  
Hugh looked up.

"Yes, Sir."

"Then you will never find the right words."

"Thank you Sir!"

"For what Collins?" Jack asked confused.

Hugh swallowed, once, twice. "That you shown me true love."

"Be ready, Collins!" Said Jack with tears in his eyes.

***  
Phrynes bedroom was full of people she loved. Mac, Dot and her little boy John. Phryne called Mac 3 Hours ago. As a emergency call. Mac sat on the bed and watched Phryne standing in front of her wardrobe.

You want to get married? Today?" Mac asked with a glass of scotch in her hand. Phryne turn around and took the glass from Mac's hand.

"Yes, today." and took the last sip.

"Why, Phryne?" Asked Mac.

"Because I love him," said Phryne in love. Mac nodded, though she did not understand Phryne. Time for plan B.

"You have loved other men too Phryne. Where is the difference ?" Phryne swallowed. She was not sure anymore. Mac noticed the change in Phryne.

"Where is the difference?" Mac asked like a mother, full of love.

"I do not know." Phryne said.

"Tell me."

"He loves me, he loves my soul. He loves my dark side. He's brave for me when I'm not and he catches me when I fall. "

Dot wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled. "Beautiful words, Miss Phryne." Phryne smiled at Dot.

"Do you love Hugh?"

"Oh yes Miss."

"Tell him. Because he has a dangerous job and he will not always be there for you."

"Are you afraid of that thought, Miss?" Dot asked with curious eyes.

"I'm scared to death, Dot. But we will not show that to our men. Understood."

"Yes, Miss Phryne." Dot said with a smile.

"We are brave women, Dot. We are the future wives of policemen. Our fear would scare them." Phryne said, taking Dot's hands in hers. " Now I need a wedding dress," said Phryne.

***  
The hours passed and Jack sat with Mr Butler in the parlour. Jack was too nervous to say something, he only looked to the door.

"She is a good choice," said Mr Butler.

Silence.

"Did you say something?" Jack asked Mr Butler.

"No," he said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo,

here is the funny new chapter :)

* * *

Jack looked at the door. When he heard footsteps he stood up. The door doesn't open and Jack sat down, annoyed. Again steps in the hallway and voices in the air. Mr Butler had to hide his grin behind his hand. As he saw, that Jack was getting more and more nervous.

The door opened. Jack, however, could only see the head of Dr McMillan.  
"Phryne is ready. But there's a problem." said Mac. Jack and Mr Butler looked at Mac with wide eyes.  
"What happened?" Jack asked with a shocked face. He has the wildest fantasy in his mind.

"John is crying and does not want to leave his mother. Dot does everything she can. Believe me,"said Mac with a grin.  
"John becomes a fan of role play. He loves it when Dot plays the rabbit." Jack closes his eyes for a moment. He tries to push the imagination out of your mind. Mac with her thoughts and ideas.  
She thinks from something sweet ... away with the dirty thoughts.

"But John started to cry again." said Mac.

"Did you try it?" Jack asked, looking at her and forgot the Mac is not a normal woman.

"You mean to lose my dignity?" Asked Mac. Mr Butler grinned and Jack was confused.

"Where is Phryne?"

"In the bedroom with John and the rabbit called Dot," Mac said with a smile. "But you have no permission to enter the room." Jack looked at Mac with his mouth open.  
"Inspector, you've been waiting for Phryne for so long, have some patience." Mac said and Jack went to the door.

"Stop," Mac said, stopping Jack and the door. "I have an idea how you can still talk to Phryne without seeing her." Jack took a deep breath and looked at Mac curiously. "With eyes closed." Mac said and grinned at Jack.

"With closed eyes, of course," Jack said with sarcasm in his voice. " This is crazy but I agree." Mac grinned and pulled a silk scarf out of her pocket.  
"Phryne knew you agreed. It was Dot who started crying. She does not want that you see Phryne`s dress."

"I'm in a house full of crazy people," Jack said.

"That's why you love Phryne." Mac said with a smile and the scarf in her hand.

A knock on the door signaled Phryne the Mac was standing at the door. "Dot, can you open the door, please?" Phryne said with John in her arms.  
"Yes Miss," said Dot and opened the door. "Inspector," said Dot, with a brief look at the silk scarf over his eyes.  
"Jack," called Phryne and walked to the door with John in her arms. The view of her almost husband made her smile.  
"The scarf suits you Jack, especially over your eyes. I have so many ideas in my head right now."

"Miss," said Dot, embarrassed and trying to look everywhere but not on the silk scarf over the Inspector's eyes. Jack felt nervous. He felt like an animal in the zoo. Mac looked at Dot and she understood. Dot took John and again he began to cry. Mac pushed Jack into the room, grinning, and closed the door behind Dot and John.

"Fine, we're alone," Jack said relieved. Putting his hand on the silk that covered his eyes. Phryne put her hand on his and grinned.  
"No, silk suits you." she took his hand and pulled Jack to the bed. "Phryne," Jack said annoyed.  
"So many ideas, Jack."

"We ... we have a plan Phryne." Jack was sitting on the bed and looked up at Phryne blindly. The only thing he saw was light and dark. Her silhouette. "Do you wear your wedding dress?" Jack asked, swallowing.  
"Yes, my dress and hair are done," Phryne whispered against his ear. "You know what I wear. But you can not see me. How is that feeling?"

"Are you teasing me?" Jack asked.  
"Oh, yes," Phryne said. "With everything I have." and grinned against his ear. Jack noticed that Phryne was sitting on his lap and that she was wearing a silk dress.

With both hands, Phryne touched gently Jack's face. Jack had to wonder if her dress has sleeves or not. Jack put his arms around Phryne's body. He felt the same fabric as the one who was lying on his eyes. He grinned and Phryne kissed the corner of his mouth.

"The colour of your dress?" Jack asked.  
"I will not give you this information," she said, standing up.  
"Phryne!"

***  
Mr Butler was sitting in the kitchen with John on his lap and biscuits on the table. Mac grinned at Dot, wondering why Dot was looking into her cocoa.  
"Miss Phryne will show the Inspector the dress, I'm sure." and took a sip.  
"As I know Phryne," Mac said. "She will not show the Inspector her dress." and grinned at Mr Butler.

"I had planned so much," Dot started from new and looked into her cup.

"Mommy," said John and started to cry. "I want Mommy!"

"Your mother is busy," Mac said.

"But Dr MacMillan," said Dot furiously. "He needs his mother. he is a baby."

"He is a man." Mac said. " Small, but a man. "

"Mommy!" said John. Mac handed John a biscuit. "Here, eat the biscuit." Dot looked at Mac with wide eyes.

"What?" Mac replied as she saw Dot`s shocked eyes. " He's a man."

"He is a..." Dot said with a soft voice.

"Mac, I need your help. It's urgent!" called Phryne and everyone looked to the door, even John.

***  
Mac hurried to he bedroom and looked at Phryne.

"What is wrong?" Mac asked.

"Something is wrong with my dress." Phryne said looking over her shounder.

"Something or someone?" asked Mac in the door frame. "Inspector do you see something?" Mac asked ironic.

"It's enough now," Jack said furiously and took the silk from his eyes. "I tore her dress. I stood on it. Because ... because we are adults!"


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo :)

Thank you for the feedback and now the next chapter.

Everyone is so stressed out. ;)

* * *

"Inspector!" Said Mac. "You saw Phryne's dress. That's a bad omen." Jack grinned and thought about Rosie. He never saw Rosie's wedding dress, but was unlucky in this marriage.

"Phryne," Jack asked. "Do you believe in superstition?"

Phryne looked at her dress and on the piece of torn silk, which lay on the ground.  
"I will wear another dress at my wedding." Said Phryne and looked at Mac. Jack was shocked.  
"No, no other dress." Pleaded Jack. "I do not want to wait another 4 hours on the other side of the door, please no new dress."  
Mac grinned. "Look, Phryne, he's begging." both looked to Jack.

Can it be worse for a man than two allied woman?

"I'm not begging," said Jack. "I just do not want to wait any longer. Why do I justify myself? "

"He's good at begging," Phryne said to Mac and gave Jack a kiss in the air.

Annoyed, Jack threw his hands in the air. Phryne looked at her almost husband, and as always, she had an idea.

"Mac, please hand me the scissors." Mac looked at the dress and then, after a short moment into Phryne's eyes.  
You want to cut that dress?" Mac asked confused and Jack noticed that he wanted too much. Too much for a perfect wedding.  
"Phryne," Jack said. "Your dress, It's too beautiful and probably too expensive...so please." Phryne looked into Jack's gentle eyes and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're right," she said and kissed him again. "It's too expensive and too beautiful for that and maybe ..." Phryne said while kissing. "... had another dress no history for our son. I want to show our son how impatient his father was." Jack grinned and gave Phryne a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Do we have a wedding bouquet?" Jack asked, looking at Mac curiously.

"A wedding bouquet?" Mac asked. "Phryne you want a wedding bouquet?" Jack started to laugh and Phryne closed irritated her eyes. "The theory is always different from the practice." Said Phryne annoyed and let her forehead fall on Jacks Shoulder.

Mac took a deep breath. "No, Phryne." Mac stressed out. "You wanted a wedding bouquet, you get a wedding bouquet and Jack heard the door.

Jack had never seen Mac so stressed.

"Do you still want to marry me?" Jack asked Phryne. " Today?" Phryne looked up from his shoulder.  
"Is there a reason not to marry you?"  
"No, of course not." Jack said, surprised by her question. "What do you want to tell me, Jack Robinson!" Asked Phryne wide-eyed.

"Nothing. I wanted to give you the opportunity to say something."  
"Why me!" Phryne said shocked. "You marry for the second time, not me." Phryne looked at Jack and could not describe the feeling in her mind.

Jack took a deep breath. "I want my parents at my wedding. Yes, I said that it would be ok for me. But I have the feeling that something is missing." Phryne got up. She needs distance from Jack, as far as possible. Phryne stood with her back to the window and looked at Jack angrily.

The bedroom cooled off and Jack knew she was right.

"It was you who did not want to wait." Said Phryne loud enough that anyone in the house could hear it. "You wanted me to change my surname as soon as possible. You always brought my surname into conversation. Clever, really. But that will not happen."  
Jack looked at Phryne wide-eyed and got up from the bed. He wanted to go to her, but she signaled him to stop.

"You're just scared Phryne," Jack said, hugging her with those words. He realized how Phryne blocked him and did not look at him while hugging her. "You are afraid of the change that is coming, that's all."

***  
"I want Mommy!" said John with tears on his cheeks. Mr Butler talked to Bert and Cec outside the house and Dr Mac was busy. "Here, eat a biscuit," said Dot, putting the plate in front of John. John looked at the biscuits and back to Aunt Dot.  
"I know, what I always say about biscuits but today..." John looked very carefully at Dot but did not take any of the biscuits. Dot grimaced.

"Mac," John said wide-eyed and looked to the door. "We need a wedding bouquet." said Mac stressed and John laughed. Mac looked at John. "I hope you are like your mother, then we laugh." and hurried out the back door.

"Hello," said Mac stressed to Cec and Bert at the back door. "I have to go! Bye!"

Bert and Cec smiled as they saw John sitting. "We've heard Mr Butler's news. "Cec said and took off his cap.  
"You're big boy," said Bert grinning with his hands in his pockets. "You can sit alone."  
"Careful," Dot said. "He is very curious," and took the salt from John's hand. John made a grimace as he put his fingers full of salt into his mouth. "That's salt," Dot said and smiled at John.

Cec smiled with his cap in his hand. "Soon you will be with us all day."

"All day?" Dot asked confused, looking over her shoulder to Bert. "There is a time, Dot, when little boys want fun and action." and pointed to Bert standing beside him.

***  
A knock and both looked like teenagers to the door. Mac looked at Phryne and knew something is wrong.  
"What happened here?" Mac asked with the bouquet of flowers in her hand.  
"Nothing," Phryne said. "We just talked."  
"Yes," Jack said. "We just talked."

"You two are not Teenagers anymore." Said Mac and put the flowers on the Bed. "Talk to me Phryne, said Mac."  
"Nothing has happened, Mac. Really."  
"We talked about her dress." Jack said and took Phryne's hand in his. This gesture was so pure, so gentle and sweet.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello :)  
the new funny chapter.

 **Important question:**  
Do you want the wedding as a Christmas present? (Please write me your wish.)  
Then I write one more chapter before the wedding.

* * *

"Miss!" Dot said at the bedroom door. "Hugh called." Phryne looked at Jack with wide eyes. Jack took a deep breath. "Damn it! I forgot Hugh. Miss Williams, tell Collins we'll be there as soon as possible." Dot nodded and closed the door. Jack grinned at his future wife. What else should he do?

"Why?" Phryne asked with her hands on her hips and looked curiously at her almost husband.  
"Hugh is my best man!" Said Jack in one breath. "Who is ... Did you already think about it?" Jack asked and tried to blame Phryne.  
"I have Mac," said Phryne and looked at her friend.  
"And Dot, of course." Jack frowned. "One person Phryne, not two. We want to keep it as small as possible."  
"Jack, show me the sentence where it is written," and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Good shot, Phryne." Mac smiled.  
"Phryne," Jack said.  
"What?"  
"I'm nervous, I'm stressed and I'm hungry. No good combination."  
"You are afraid."  
"Yes!"  
"Jack, I laugh and I talk all the time. Do you know why?"

Jack said nothing.

"When I start to think about it, I see millions of reasons why I should not marry you." Jack looked at Phryne in shock. "But I love you Jack Robinson and that is the reason why I should marry you."  
Jack looked at Phryne, swallowed and left the bedroom. He knows, he can only lose now if he says something.  
Outside the bedroom, he closed his eyes for a moment. He he can't remember. Was his first wedding also so stressful and full of emotions.

"Is he always so stressed out?" Mac asked."I wonder why, he got married before."  
Phryne nodded. "Mac, he is afraid that the second marriage does not work. He did not say anything about it. But especially at night he lies awake and looks at the ceiling. I pretend that I do not see him. He is afraid."  
"Men," Mac said, looking at the closed bedroom door. "Honeymoon plans?" she asked Phryne.  
"No."  
Mac looked at the bouquet on the bed. "You will marry today. Honeymoons are part of the package."  
"What do you think about Nepal or Namibia?"  
"Are you serious?"

***  
"There he is," Jack said as he entered the kitchen. His sunshine. Yes, a sunshine full of chocolate and crumbs on the little hands and face. But the best is, the sunshine smiles.  
Mr. Butler and Dot stood in front of the ruined wedding cake and looked at the small handprints on the cake.  
"We can not leave the cake like that," said Dot.  
"Maybe we should turn the handprints to the wall," said Mr. Butler with a grin.

"Daddy!" and both looked up. Jack looked at his son and started to laugh. "Inspector," said Dot. "You laugh?" Jack put his hands in his pockets and looked at Dot. "Should I cry...Dot?"  
For a moment, nobody noticed anything, not even Dot. But then she started to smile.  
"You called me Dot."  
"That's your name, no, your name is Dorothy. But I think it's time. I'm going to marry Phryne and she calls you Dot. For John it would be very confusing if I say Miss Williams."  
Mr Butler started to grin and looked at Dot. The joy in her eyes was indescribable. Because from now on, she belongs to the family. To Jack`s family.

"Miss ... Dot," Jack said with a grin. "But I'll still say Collins, I'm his boss." Mr Butler and Dot looked at each other and Jack understood. "Maybe over time," Jack said. "But I'm his boss and not his friend." Then Jack had to think about his wedding. He cleared his throat. "Maybe only when we are alone." Dot nodded and looked at the kitchen door. Mac stood in the doorway.

"Mac what's..." Dot asked and John slapped his chocolate cream hands on Dot's dress. His laugh was unmistakable and looked up at Dot.

"Phryne is ready," said Mac. "Ok, then why do you look so confused?" Jack asked.  
Mac took a deep breath. "Phryne ... has travel plans in her mind, she wants to go to Nepal and Namibia." Jack frowned.  
"No."  
"Yes!" said Mac.  
"I thought we stay in Australia on our honeymoon." Jack looked over his shoulder. "Dot, what do you think about that."  
Dot knelt in front of John and had his little hands in hers. "Excuse me Jack, what did you say?" Mac looked at Dor with wide eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"Daddy," John said smiling and also wanted to touch his dad with his cake fingers. Jack took a step back. "I love you son, but that will not happen." John's lower lip began to tremble.  
"What your father means is, that you have dirty hands." Dot said and John looked at his fingers. Then he put his fingers in his mouth. "Cake!" John said with a big smile.

***  
Phryne stood alone in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought of her sister.  
"I'll tell John about his aunt. All the funny and adventurous stories about pirates and Indians. He is a sweet little boy and I know, you would love him.  
When my day is surrounded by dark clouds. I look into John`s eyes and I can see your face.  
"Life is not fair!" Phryne said with anger in her voice. "You should stand here Janey, we both know that. You should stand here."

"Miss,"

Phryne looked over her shoulder to the door when she heard a voice and saw Mr. Butler.  
"Miss, your friends are waiting for you and Mr. Collins has called again." Phryne laughed and left the bedroom.

***  
Phryne heard loud voices at the front door and the voices of Cec and Bert.  
"Inspector," said Bert. "It would be good if you leave now. Because your future wife will be here soon and we drive Miss Fisher with the Hispano to the registry office."  
"John?"  
"Do not worry Inspector," said Cec. Bert looked at the stairs and took his cigarette out of his mouth.  
"The bride is here."  
"Dot, Dr MacMillan, Inspector, Mr Butler," and Bert pointed to the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello :)

Now the desired chapter before the wedding. I hope I have no one disappointed.

Beautiful third advent. :) For those who celebrate it, like me.  
Valentine

* * *

In the taxi Dot sat next to Mr Butler. She looked at him for a long time without saying anything. Mr. Butler realized that Dot wanted to say something.  
"Yes, Dorothy?" Mr Butler asked with a grin. "How can I help you?"  
"Mr. Butler," she began. "Do you think it would be wrong to inform Mrs. Stanley?" Dot whispered.  
Mr Butler smiled. "Of course not Dorothy, but we must respect Miss Fisher's wish."  
Dot nodded sadly. "But Mrs. Stanley was present at John's birth! A wedding is just as special."

Mac looked over her shoulder. "Why are you whispering?" Dot cleared his throat and looked at Jack who starred stubbornly at the street.  
"Jack?" Dot asked a little too softly, a little too timid. Mac looked at the Inspector.  
"Jack?" repeated Dot and looked at Mac for help. Dot had the feeling that Jack did not hear her. Mac nodded and looked briefly at Mr Butler.

"Dot" started Mac and looked at her. "The Inspector is a man. He can not listen to you, when he stares on the street." Mr Butler laughed and Dot looked at Mac with wide eyes.  
"But Miss Fisher ..."  
"Is something special." Mac grinned. "And a woman. We women can do that." Mac winked at Dot and Dot started to grin. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I've heard it all," Jack said without looking at Mac or Dot. Mac's lips formed a toneless wow.  
"Well, then you are a man who can listen but can not answer." Jack sighed.  
"Ok, what was your question?" Jack asked.  
"Jack," said Dot, and took a deep breath. "We should let Mrs. Stanley know about the wedding."  
Mac grinned at Jack. Dot has a sense of unwelcome questions.

"We do not need an angry Phryne today." said Jack.  
"Angry? Mac asked. "She would be furious." and grinned. "That's exactly what I mean," Jack said.  
"But I do not need that today." and glared at Mac briefly. Mac knew that the Inspector is cute and he has good manners. But so he will not survive the marriage with Phryne. So he need a little help. Phryne is a lioness.  
"That would be a revolutionary act." Mac said without looking at Jack. "You would be on the same level as Phryne."

***  
"Cec, Bert, thank you for everything." said Phryne, grinning. Everyone was happy that John was calm. He was happy when other drivers smiled at him. Bert looked grinning at John, who happily laughed when other drivers honked.  
"As if the little guy knew what happened today, Miss," said Bert. Phryne smiled at her son, who looked over Cec's shoulder at his mother.

"I hope he does not get tired so fast." said Phryne. "Both of us can handle his displeasure," Cec said, looking at John as he grimaced.  
"Perfect, thank you," Phryne said with a satisfied smile, leaning back. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow around her nose.

Hugh stood nervously on a house wall. He always looked up when a car drove past him.  
He had been waiting for 3 hours. He had the feeling that he was forgotten, but why?  
"Do not mess the suit," his mother said, looking out the window. "You know the suit is only borrowed."  
"Yes mother," said Hugh over his shoulder to the window. " I will be careful."  
"That's my boy." Hugh sighed.  
"Can you close the window, please?" Hugh told his Mother.  
"Are you ashamed of me?" His Mother asked.  
"No of course not, Mother."  
"Then I'll wait for your boss," his mother said proudly, and Hugh sighed repeatedly. "This is something special Hugh."  
"I know Mother," Hugh said and waited for the Inspector.  
"Your boss is coming, be ready," his Mother said. But the car passed. "Sorry Hugh."

***  
"Mrs. Stanley, Mrs. Stanley!" Everyone heard it while two women were running towards winter garden. Mrs. Stanley stood by her roses and looked over her shoulder.  
"What's going on here ?!" she said angrily and turned around. She saw the faces of Miss Williams and Dr MacMillan. She looked at Dot politely and raised her eyebrows.

"Miss Williams, why are you so loud in my house! We have rules here. Rule #1 is silence, except in emergencies." Mac grinned. "I think we have an emergency." Dot looked at Mac and nodded.  
"Miss Fisher wants to marry."  
Mrs Stanley grinned. "I know my child, that's nothing new, but thanks."  
"Today?!" Mac asked with a certain revenge in the stomach. Everyone knows that Mrs. Stanley dont like Mac.  
"What!"  
"Yes, Mrs Stanley, today," said Dot, glad that Mac was standing next to her, Mrs Stanley was as red as a tomato.  
"That just can not be!" Mrs Stanley became loud.  
Mac grinned. "Phryne said that this morning." Mrs Staley sat down and looked up at Dot, ignoring Mac.  
"I want you to come, against the will of Miss Fisher," said Dot. Mrs Stanley smiled and the displeasure was gone.  
"You're her new best friend," whispered Mac in Dot`s ear.

***  
Phryne was waiting with John in her arms in the great hall. In a few hours she would be a married woman. But is that what she wants?  
Phryne looked at her son. He looked at her with wide eyes and played with her dress.  
She never had a minute to think about it. Bert noticed in Miss Fisher's eyes that something was wrong.  
"Miss Fisher?" Bert asked and she looked up and looked at Bert.  
"Do you love the Inspector?" Phryne frowned.  
"Of course I do."  
Bert nodded. "Then throw the negative thoughts out of your head." Phryne smiled sadly.  
"Jack is a wonderful man and he will be the best husband. But I do not know if I can be the best wife for him. It all happened so fast. That I did not get a chance to think." John looked at Bert.  
"Miss," said Bert. "It may be that you simply did not need this moment. Because the love, your love, for the Inspector was tangible on the first day. Everyone knew it except you. But no matter how you decide, the Inspector will always love you."

"Thank you, Bert." Phryne said with a smile and kissed her son on his cheek. "I want to be with Jack. I want everyone to know. But not on Jack's reportation. So I will bring the sacrifice."  
"That's a big sacrifice," Bert said.  
"I know, but love consists of making sacrifices."  
"Are you sure?" Bert asked. "What has the Inspector..."  
"He changed his life for me," Phryne said soft with a smile. "Think about it, Bert, think about it." Bert began to think and Miss Fisher was right.  
"You're right," he said with a grin. "He is softer when I'm drunk." and Phryne started to laugh. 


	13. Chapter 13

Hello friends,

Merry Christmas :)

* * *

Jack rushed into the great hall and saw Phryne with John in her arms.  
"Thank God, we are on time." Bert looked at his watch and looked at Miss Fisher.  
"I'm on time." Jack said, looking irritated at his watch. "Of course." said Bert. "I will go now and leave you alone." Jack nodded thankfully.  
"Do you have your vows with you?" Jack asked, pulling a piece of paper from his coat pocket.  
"Is that important," Phryne asked. "Does your life depend on it?" Jack looked puzzled at Phryne. "No."  
"Perfect, because I have no vows." Jack frowned. He knew that Phryne had not thought about it. It was not important enough to her. Jack took a deep breath.

"Did you think about it for a minute?" Phryne nodded and relieved Jack.  
"Of course," said Phryne. "In my Hispano, on the way here. I thought about what I could say. It should come from the depths of my heart. I do not want to read something from a piece of paper." Jack felt humiliated at that moment. Because she was right. He wondered what he should say next year to his wedding.  
He wrote so much and thrown away. He thought for hours. But the right words are still not on that piece of paper. He needed this one year to his wedding but Phryne had other ideas.

"Phryne" Jack was annoyed.  
"Jack, spontaneous words from the heart are more meaningful than words from a piece of paper." Jack closed his eyes for a moment. Why should something change right now.  
"Phryne..."  
"Are Dot and Mac already here?" Phryne asked. Jack nodded, ignoring the fact with her Aunt Prudence. He thought back 3 hours. Hours, he sat in silence with Mr Butler in the car.  
"I'm glad we can do all this not in a church. Believe me Jack," said Phryne with a grin. "The Church does not want me under their roof."  
"Why?" Jack asked with a grin.  
"I confessed once, Jack." Phryne whispered in Jack's ear. "I heard the fall of the Bible." Jack held his breath for a moment.  
"I'm not a welcome guest either," Jack said. Phryne grinned. "Sinful past." Jack shook his head. "An illegitimate child." He grinned. "And a divorce."

"I hope he has your honourable character." Said Phryne.  
"I agree with everything," Jack said. "As long as he does not become a police officer." Phryne looked at Jack in confusion. "Why? You're good at your job." Phryne looked at her son and kissed his hair.  
"The world is cruel Phryne, we both know that." and Jack smiled sadly. "Jack, he has us, we should give John the freedom he needs." Jack nodded. "I'll be scared for him every day."

The door opened and Dot stood in the doorway. "Miss, Jack," Jack nodded and looked at Phryne. Now was the moment of truth, now Jack married for the second time in his life. He had to think about his wedding with Rosie. Everything was planned. Dot took John wordlessly into her arms and grinned at him.  
"Your bridal bouquet Miss, where is it?" Phryne noticed that she had no bridal bouquet in her hand. No churches, no wedding dress, no bridal bouquet. A disaster for Dot. A disaster. The wedding is like Miss Phryne herself. Dot tried to grin. But it was a disaster.  
"I'll go back to the office now," Dot said with John in her arms. "See you soon," said Phryne, kissing her son's cheek.  
"Phryne," Jack said with a grin. He liked this situation and enjoyed it. "You will see him soon."  
"I know," said Phryne. "Now let's go in." Phryne opened the office door and Jack looked after her in surprise. Mrs. Stanley looked directly at Phryne but Phryne ignored her Aunt.

***  
"Mr Robinson, Miss Fisher," said a young woman behind a desk.  
"Miss Fisher, do you change her last name?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

The young woman swallowed and looked at both. "Miss Fisher did you decide?"  
"My answer is no, but John can be called Robinson, you will not win this fight," Phryne whispered in Jack's ear. There are many others. "  
"John?" asked the young woman. "Our son," Jack said grinning and the young woman nodded.

"We're here because ..." Phryne was not interested in what the woman had to say but did not try to interrupt the woman either.  
"Jack," she whispered in his ear. "Did you think about our honeymoon?" Jack looked at Phryne wide-eyed and took her hand. Phryne grinned but had no desire to listen. Phryne thought of her wedding night. Should she take her feathers or not? She knew that Jack loved her feather dance. She saw his face.

Jack reached into his pocket and two beautiful rings glittered on Jack's palm.  
"We have wedding rings?" Phryne asked. "Yes, one of my secrets," Jack said with a grin and the young woman cleared her throat. Phryne grinned.

 _"I, Jack Robinson, choose you Phryne to be my wife. I give you this ring to be no other than yourself."_ Jack looked grinning at Phryne ans he understood her. Phryne felt satisfied.  
 _"I will respect you as a person, a partner, and an equal. I marry you with no hesitation or doubt._  
 _I promise to laugh with you and cry with you. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences. I will love you to the death and to the end of the world."_ Jack smiles and he saw tears in Phryne's eyes.

 _"Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

These words from the right mouth were no longer corny to Phryne and smiled at Jack.

"Miss Fisher," said the young woman. It was hard to beat Jack's romantic vocabulary. Even Phryne could not deny that and tears ran over her cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, Jack Robinson," said Phryne with tears in her eyes and had a ring on her finger she never wanted.

 _"I, Phryne Fisher, said earlier that my words should come from the deepest of my heart. But the truth is. I can not express my feelings in words just like you. It's hard, I have such deep feelings for you that it's hard for me to find words. All words are just not the right ones, that's why I do not say them. I love you but I will not obey you."_

Jack looked at his ring and was fascinated that it feels right now.

"I do," said Jack and winked at Phryne.

"You may kiss the bride." said the young woman with a smile.

The kiss was beautiful and sweet. Dot cried and Mr Butler handed her a handkerchief. Bert smiled at Mrs. Stanley and got a short hug.

"Hello Mrs Fisher," Jack whispered in Phryne's ear. "You are now a married woman."


	14. Chapter 14

Hello,  
sorry for the wait, but now the new chapter :)  
Valentine

* * *

Jack smiled at Phryne. The first real smile as a married man. It was an indescribable feeling for Jack when he looked at Phryne. She was his wife, his beautiful, funny and stubborn wife.

Has all that been worth the wait?

Phryne smiled and touched with her long finger Jack's new wedding ring.  
"Has your dream come true?" Phryne whispered against Jack's lips. Jack felt her breath and for a moment they were alone. Alone in feelings and caught in each other's eyes.  
"More than Mrs ..." Phryne put her finger on Jack's lips. "That was the deal, I know, I know," Jack said, kissing Phryne's finger with a grin.

"Jack, there was never a deal, I just said that my surname is Fisher, nothing more. That does not change my love." Jack took a deep breath and looked over Phryne's shoulder. The guests were happy and Prudence tried everything , but John doesn't want to smile at his aunt.  
Mac was much more interesting to John. Jack had to grin. John was so like his mother, he already flirting with Mac. John smiled into Mac's eyes until she dropped John onto the floor.

"Phryne! Phryne!" Both heard it from the far corner of the room. It was aunt Prudence with a friendly smile on her face. But she was upset because John sat with his fine expensive suit on the floor. Phryne looked at Jack with annoyed eyes. Jack knew there was trouble in paradise.

"Phryne, you know that I do not like any surprises." said aunt Prudence. "Next time, please let me know if you're doing something so unconventional again."Phryne stared at her aunt. Surprise? She had not invited her aunt. Why was she here?

"You're right aunty. Phryne said in an angry voice. "Because I marry so often."  
"Phryne!" Said Aunt Prudence angrily and did not feel taken seriously. She did not know it was Jack's invitation.  
Phryne did not know about.  
"Inspector," said aunt Prundence with a smile. "I knew you would be lucky again, but I was thinking of a domestic woman." and looked at John who was playing on the floor with his shoes. "I will never be like that," Phryne said and looked at her aunt. Jack grinned as he heard her words.  
"I hope so," Jack whispered to his wife. "I need your fire, your stubbornness."

"Hello, little man," aunt Prudence grinned. John took his time until he looked up. Because he knew it was not aunt Mac. "He's going to study or have you other plans for your son?" Phryne was unpleasantly surprised.  
"Aunt P, he is 2 years old and you are thinking about studying at a university?" Prudence looked at John. "I do not want to say it out loud Phryne, but John is too privileged to be ..."  
"A Policeman..." Jack said. Prudence looked at Jack with wide eyes. She was speechless. A triumph for Phryne.

"John has the freedom to do what he wants. He can become an actor, I would not mind. After all, he still has the house in Nice, which belongs to him all alone. He should enjoy his life. It is his life and we will not interfere."  
Aunt Prudence looked at Phryne open-mouthed. She knew that Phryne loved freedom. To let the son decide what he wants. That thought was unbelievable to aunt Prudence. But Phryne is just like Henry. Which kind of father lets the daughter decide to go into war.

Prudence wanted to make something special out of John. He should be special. John is soon a man and would be special as an field marshal. At the right time, she has to talk to Jack about it.  
"Inspector, may I talk to you? " Aunt Prudence asked and hoped, Phryne understood she is not welcome in that conversation.  
"Aunt P! " Phryne looked at Jack with annoyed eyes and disappeared to Mac.  
"Why, Mrs..."  
"Prudence," she corrected him. "After all, you belong to my family." She grinned and looked at his wedding ring."Phryne is married," she grinned. "With a policeman," and her grin disappeared. Jack swallowed his displeasure and nodded.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" Jack asked, looking over Prudence's shoulder to Phryne. She laughed at something Mac said.  
"Inspector," Prudence said and looked at Jack for a long time without saying anything. Jack understood and grinned. Prudence waited for the invitation to call the Inspector by his first name. "You can call me Jack, like everyone else." and grinned. "Very well, Jack." said Prudence.

Phryne stood next to Mac and looked over her shoulder at Jack.  
"I hope she does not break him." Phryne said and looked at Mac. "My aunt has already brought other men to their knees."  
"He is a grown man," said Mac and handed her hand to John.

***  
Between wild kisses Jack closed the front door with his foot. Her friends, except Mac, did not realize that both were gone. As they both left, Cec and Bert talked to Hugh and Dot gave Mrs Stanley a glass of champagne. There was plenty of scotch and champagne that nobody notice that both were gone.

"John," whispered Jack. For whole sentences both had no time at the moment. Both enjoyed this one moment without John.  
His hands were everywhere, caressing Phryne's face, her body and pushing her against the door to the Parlour. "Mac," Phryne swallowed, closing her eyes. Jack's nose nuzzled her neck and his lips caress her shoulder. "I love you," he breathed against her neck. "Never leave me." And kissed her shoulders, her neck, her red lips.  
"Never!" Phryne said with closed eyes and after seconds she was in his arms on the way to her bedroom.  
"You are my wife, I can carry you everywhere." Jack whispered in her ear.

Phryne laughed as Jack awkwardly opened the bedroom door. He laid her carefully on the bed. Both looked at each other as if they were meeting each other for the first time. Which is basically the truth, both were now husband and wife.  
"I don't think I deserve you." Jack whispered against her bare shoulder. "Because... becauce you are more than my inner fantasy."

Phryne's thoughts were colliding in her mind and causing stomach aches. Fear crept through her body.

 _Husband ... wife ... marriage ... domesticated ..._

The doubt that Jack saw in her eyes, let him stop. He could not explain the look she gave him. Was that fear in her eyes? "Did I do something wrong?" he asked softly. Phryne shook her head.  
"No nothing, come on, kiss me." Jack knew she was lying, he always been a careful and thoughtful man. But right now, Jack did not care.

***  
The next morning at the breakfast table, both are speechless. Mr. Butler and Dot looked at each other. It was strangely quiet in the kitchen. Even Dot did not know what to say, after all, there was a big change. Both are married now and Phryne did not know what to do.  
John sat on his mother's lap and looked at his father. "Daddy," said John and handed his piece of bread to his father. Jack looked up from his coffee and grinned. Dot looked to Miss Fisher, who was reading the newspaper.

"Why are both so reserved?" Dot asked Mr Butler. "That's the shock Dorothy, they'll talk again. Promised!"

The phone rang and both Jack and Phryne got up at the same time. "I'll go," said Mr Butler with a grin and left the kitchen.  
Both sat down again.

"How was the first night as a married couple?" Dot asked curious. Jack almost choked on his coffee and Phryne looked up.  
"Wild, passionate, thoughtful, tender and in silence. Almost silence." said Phryne and looked to her husband.  
"I heard you talking," said Dot.

Phryne started to smile. "You little voyeur." Dot looked horrified and gasped. "I'm sorry Miss, really." Jack tried to calm Dot, which did not really work and was glad when Mr. Butler entered the kitchen.  
"Sir, for you, Mr Collins."  
"Thanks, Mr Butler," and Jack hurried to the telephone.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello :)

the new chapter is ready. The first day of married life.

* * *

Jack stood in the kitchen door and looked sympathetically at his wife. Because he knew, that today the honeymoon began.  
"I have to go, Collins needs me, see you tonight." and left the kitchen. Phryne was speechless for a moment and still looked to the kitchen door. Dot looked shocked at Mr Butler.

What just happened?

Phryne looked in her cup for a moment. But then she pushed John into Dots arms and grinned.  
"After a nice long bath, I will visit my husband." and left the kitchen. "I have cake for Master John," said Mr Butler. Then the back door opened and Cec and Bert stood in the kitchen. "Did we hear cake?" Bert asked and Cec grinned.

***  
Phryne opened the front door of the City South Police Department and was surprised, that there was no Hugh. Her first step was towards Jack's office, but the opening of his office door was denied her. A young man came from an adjoining room and forbid it her.  
"Can I help you?" The teenage looking constable asked with a pen in his hand. She had not noticed him when she came in.  
"I want to visit my husband," said Phryne almost flirtatiously with her red lips. The constable looked at Phryne wide-eyed.

"Excuse me Miss, who is your husband, is he working here?" he asked nervously, dropping his pen on the pile of documents. Phryne raised an eyebrow. He had to be new, really new.  
"Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, "said Phryne with a victorious smile on her lips. The jaw dropped, and the young man looked at her with open mouth. He had not expected that, the people in the street said that the Inspector is married again, but no. He had not expected that.  
"Mrs. Robinson," he said, startled, and looked shyly at Phryne. Becauce here are stories about Miss Fisher told by mens.  
"Your husband is not here, Mrs Robinson."  
"I do not want to know where he is not, I want to know where he is," said Phryne slowly annoyed. The new one was worse than Hugh. He looked at Phryne with red cheeks and began to stammer.  
"You ... your husband ...I mean the Inspector is not here." and looked quickly at the stain on the wall next to Phryne. "I can not tell you ... Mrs..."  
"Why?" Phryne asked, confused.  
"Because you are his wife, it would be too dangerous to tell you."  
"You have no idea who I am, right?" Phryne asked and kept looking at the front door, hoping to see a familiar face.  
"Oh, yes," he said with self-confidence, his eyes continued to look timidly at Phryne. "You are Miss Fisher."

"You get 10 pounds from me if you tell me." And she put the 10 pound on the table. Wide-eyed he looked at the ten pounds.  
"You can wait in his office," he said, still looking at the ten pounds.  
"That's not the deal," Phryne said. "I do not want to wait in his office, I want to see my husband!" and she took the 10 pounds back.  
"It's not safe." he said.  
"It's always safe with Jack, do not talk such a nonsense."  
"I am sorry, Mrs Robinson."  
"I'm sorry too," Phryne said angrily, closing the door with a loud bang. On the short walk to her Hispano, women looked over her shoulder and looked at Phryne. She would not let herself be pushed into the role of the housewife so quickly.

***  
"Mac!" Phryne called through the corridors of the hospital. "Mac, where are you?"After a short moment, Phryne heard a familiar voice, not so far away.  
"WHAT..."Phryne heard from afar."...happened that you have to yell like that?"said Mac from a side corridor and smiled at Phryne.  
Phryne pulled Mac into a hug without saying anything. A hug that was sorely needed.  
"What happened?" "Mac asked more calmly this time with some concern in her voice. "Is something with Jack?"  
"Yes,"said Phryne. "He's worried about me. A Constable did not tell me where Jack is, after he learned that Jack is my husband."  
Mac grinned. "What did you expect? Jack is obsessed with fear when it comes to you."

"Mac, he knows that I can take care of myself." Phryne had not realized it yet.  
"Phryne, for everyone else you are now Mrs. Jack Robinson ..." Phryne wanted to protest and was opening her mouth but Mac kept talking. "...whether you like it or not, none of the men wants to quarrel with Jack because of you, loving men are dangerous."  
Phryne grinned. Now she knew what Mac meant. "I knew some lovesick ones, love can force men into unbelievable things."

"In other words Phryne, the men are worried about their jobs." Phryne began to grin deviously. "I have an idea, thank you, Mac, see you soon." Phryne rushed out the front door.  
"Don't do anything stupid Phryne. Lovesick women are just like men!" But her words went unheard.

***  
Back where Phryne's trip began City South, she was standing in the doorway this time with another plan. "Mrs. Robinson, you're back?" and he looked up from his papers.  
"If you do not tell me where the Inspector is, I'll tell Jack ..." Phryne looked into his tired eyes. The poor boy was overworked and Phryne knew what was going on. "How long have you been here?" Phryne asked.  
"Since last night Mrs. Robinson, many are sick." Now her chance had come. "I will not tell the Inspector if you take a long break. But I want to know where he is."

"What exactly happened?"  
"Mrs Robinson, I take a long break and leave the documents here." he said and disappeared into the next room. Phryne grinned and reached for the papers lying on a small table near Jack's office door. A quick look and Phryne knew everything.  
 _Rosie Sanderson_ was written on the papers. Phryne took a deep breath and pushed the other papers aside to read more.

 **Victim:** Rosie Sanderson  
 **...**

What should she do? Should she really look for Jack after this revelation? After all, she did not know what happened to Rosie. But on the other hand, she was now Jack's wife. She said loud thanks and disappeared to her Hispano.

***  
Phryne saw Hugh in front of Rosie Sanderson's door as he pulled something out of the police car. Hugh did not look around and so he did not saw the Hispano. After a few minutes, Phryne went to Rosie's door and knocked.  
For minutes she heard nothing. Then the front door opened.

"What are you doing here Phryne!" Jack said in a whisper.  
"Sorry, but I am your wife!"  
"Who's that at the door Jack?" Both heard Rosie. Phryne looked at him with angry eyes.  
"Yes Jack, who is that at the front door!"and Phryne smiled. Nobody played wrong with Phryne Fisher, not even Jack Robinson.  
"Phryne," he begged with shocked eyes and swallowed.  
"No." Phryne said.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello,

New friendship, maybe and maybe new member to the team. I don't know yet. Let me hear what you think about it.  
You will find the person in this chapter ;)

Have a beautiful weekend.

* * *

"Come in," Jack whispered, looking over his shoulder for a quick moment. He still had not told Rosie about his wedding. He has to do everything possible to come out of this situation, alive. Because he knew Rosie and he knew Phryne. Both should never ally.

"Miss Fisher," said Rosie, annoyed by Phryne's sight.

Jack closed his eyes and swore silently when he heard Rosie's voice. He had not imagined it like that. Phryne just smiled and entered the house. Hopefully, Hugh thought of his words in the police car. Jack just hoped that everything would be fine.

"What a sight in my house Miss Fisher, why are you here?" Jack cleared his throat and Rosie looked up at him. "Jack, I understand that you appreciated Miss Fisher, but she really does not have to stand next to you all the time." Rosie hopes that Miss Fisher will soon change to another hobbie, or rather a new man

"Miss Fisher, don't you have another man where you can go?" Rosie asked.

Hugh came out of a room, writing, and the Inspector's words were forgotten. He only saw Miss Fisher and was glad to see her. "Hello, Mrs ..." A flash of lightning shot through Hugh's body when he saw the Inspector's gaze.  
Hugh had the feeling that his last hour has begun."I mean Miss ... Miss!" Rosie turned and looked at Hugh with curious eyes.

"Constable...?" Rosie asked. Hughes blood froze in his veins and he tried to move and looked to Miss Fisher for help.  
"Jack," Rosie asked over her shoulder, her gaze fixed on Hugh. Like the snake the rabbit. "What's your Constable trying to hide?" Phryne's presence did not allow a lie. Jack sighed. "Rosie," Jack said, taking a deep breath.  
"Say hello to my wife, Phryne Robinson." Rosie pressed her lips together. "Since when?" She asked Jack reproachfully after a few moments of shock. "Since yesterday." Phryne said with a smile. "It was a spontaneous little wedding." Rosie nodded slowly.

"When did you want to tell me about it?" Jack avoided Rosie's eyes. "I ... I just wanted to protect you, I'm sorry if it failed." Rosie took a deep, trembling breath.  
"That's how you always have been, Jack." She said and Jack looked at her. "I'm sorry, but you wanted the divorce." Said Jack with sad eyes. Exactly this situation he wanted to avoid, she was painful.

"I do not want to be your rival." Phryne said and both looked at her. Rosie snorted and tried to hide her hatred of Phryne. "Miss Sanderson, I know women who hate from the depths of there soul, and you're not one of them."  
Rosie looked at Jack. "You know how people will look at me now? Do you know that feeling?" Phryne looked sympathetically at Rosie. Because she knew, it was not hate Rosie felt. "Mis Sanderson, women who hate look different, you're disappointed."  
"Miss Fisher, why should I be disappointed?"  
"You lost your husband to another woman and you know that Jack plays happily with his son now." Tears of anger run down Rosie's cheeks. She looked at Jack and there was no longer a veil of sadness over his eyes. No wistful look to the sky.

"Go away, Miss Fisher!" Rosie got loud. She did not know what she should do, but Miss Fisher had to leave the house. "ROSIE!" Jack growled and stood next to his wife.

"Get out of my house, and before you think Jack loves you, he's lying to you." Tears of rage ran down Rosie's cheeks. She wanted to throw something against the nearest wall. Jack shook his head. Phryne felt sorry for Rosie she is not the type to be alone.  
"Miss Sanderson," and Phryne put her hand on Rosie's shoulder. Rosie, however, pulled her shoulder away.  
"Do not touch me." she whispered defeated.  
"What happened?" Phryne asked softly. After all she want to help Rosie, because she has a good soul. Damaged but beautiful.

"What do you care ?!" and looked at Phryne. "Although I am now Jack's wife, that does not change the fact that I want to find out the truth. I want to know who happened to you." Rosie looked at Phryne wide-eyed and was confused.  
"I was ..." and hugged herself.  
"Attacked?" Asked Jack. "Why did not you call immediately?" Jack asked wildly, and Rosie looked up at him, startled. "Because I just wanted to sleep, I wanted to forget this moment." Jack did not understand her words.  
"The phone is here," and Jack took the phone angrily in both hands. Serious eyes hit Jack.

"Jack, lady's talk."  
"Phryne..."  
"Hush!"

Jack joined Hugh in the corner of the room while shaking his head.

Rosie ran a cold chill down her back. Jack listened to Miss Fisher's words in presence of others. Rosie remembered that Jack was exactly the opposite during her marriage. What had changed him. Was it the love for Miss Fisher or the war?

"He listens to you," Rosie said quietly, staring at Jack, who was annoyed but waiting beside Hugh. "You make him happy." and a sad smile was on Rosie's lips. Phryne took a deep breath. "What exactly happened, did he ...?"  
"No, oh no, he has not," and Rosie pulled off her silk scarf from her neck, which showed a handprint. "May I?" Phryne asked, touching Rosie's neck. Rosie nodded and closed her eyes. However, Rosie winced when she felt Phryne's finger on her skin.  
"I know the feeling," Phryne whispered.

"You?!" Rosie asked.  
"It was in France, shortly after the war."  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothing!"

"Sir, what do you say to this conversation?" Hugh looked at the Inspector. "What conversation Collins?" Jack asked in astonishment. "Your wife and your ex wife are talking, I find it scary." Jack looked at both women and noticed that Rosie tried to smile.


	17. Chapter 17

Hallo,  
real life is not friendly, because I had no time to write.

* * *

Dot talked to John on the way to bedroom in her arms. He became impatient and cried more than usual. It was almost noon and John looked at Dot tired. That was untypical for him.  
"Mommy will be back soon." said Dot soft and smiled at John. He is always wild and stubborn at this time, never tired. A kiss on John`s little head showed what was going on. Fever.  
"Mommy," said John with tears in his eyes and red cheeks. Dot hugged John and went back to the kitchen to see Mr. Butler. "Mommy will be back soon," whispered Dot. " I promise you."

Dot opened the kitchen door and started talking.  
"Mr. Butler," Dot said nervously as she entered the kitchen. "I think he has a fever." Mr. Butler turned to look at Dot with crockery in his hand. "Who?" Mr Butler asked and Dot looked at John in her arms. "He has fever, I kissed his foreheadt. Maybe we should call Dr MacMillan." Mr. Butler set the crockery on the table and looked at John.

"The last few days have been quite hot," said Mr. Butler, taking a bowl from the cupboard and placing it on the table. "Cold water..." said Mr. Butler. He filled the jug with cold water and went to the table. "...is perfect for someone with a fever." And filled the bowl with cold water.  
"I hope we do not have to call Dr. Mac." Dot said, looking at John, who put his head on Dot's shoulder.  
"We will do our best," Mr Butler said. "He looks so tired," and Dot kissed John's little fingers. "Mommy!" John looked at Dot sleepily.

***  
Rosie was calm, thanks to Phryne. She spoke to Phryne without hatred, sarcasm or irony. Hugh and Jack were both shocked.  
Rosie never made any signs, never showed that she likes Phryne.  
Now Rosie wanted to talk to Phryne, not Jack. That hurt him, but he will never admit it. The thought that Phryne spoke to his ex-wife did not please him. Hugh was right, there's nothing good about this alliance. What were the two talking about?  
Jack wants to talk to his wife, but he does not want to jump into the conversation like a jealous husband. So he waits and Hugh raised his eyebrows.  
Jack knew, that Hugh and especially other men would act like jealous husbands, to prove their dominance.

Phryne went to her Hispano when she heard her name. Jack used that special tone in his voice. Phryne knew exactly what Jack wanted to say.  
"Jack, my friends are my friends and I decide who belongs to them." Phryne also used that special tone in her voice, so that Jack could only capitulate. "You right." he said in a moody tone and went to the Hispano. Phryne simply had the better arguments.

***  
Mac stood outside the door and talked to Dot as the Hispano stopped.  
"Everything's fine, Dot. The heat and a new tooth caused the fever. No reason to panic." said Mac and Dot felt the relief in her body. "Thank you for being here," said Dot.. Mac grinned and nodded. "You know Phryne, you know what happens if not. See you," said Mac.

"Phryne, Inspector." Mac grinned and went to her car.  
"Why was Dr Mac here?" Jack asked in panic his wife, looking at Mac who was standing by her car. Jack rushed into the house in panic and up the stairs. "Jack!" Phryne said but to late. She saw Dot standing at the front door.

"Something happened?" Phryne asked and looked around restlessly. "Dr. Mac was here," said Dot swallowing. Mr. Butler stood behind Dot and put his hands on her shoulder. "Master John has fever," said Mr. Butler. Phryne mouthed wordlessly at Mr Butler. "Everything OK?" she whispered. Mr. Butler nodded and took Phryne's coat. "He's strong, Miss." said Mr Butler. " Just a few days, it's the heat and a new tooth."

"Thank you, Mr Butler," said Phryne with tears in her eyes. "Dot, please a cup of tea. I want my son."

"Of course, Miss, " said Dot und went to the Kitchen.

"I'm not ready for that," whispered Phryne, looking at Mr Butler. "Go to your son." said Mr Butler. Phryne looked at him like a lost child. "Nobody is ready, Miss Fisher. But it's important not to lose your nerve, your son notices that. If you're hopeless, so is he."

"Thank you," Phryne said and went to the stairs.

***  
The opening of the bedroom door was like a revelation. Jack knelt in front of his son's bed.  
Coat and fedora lay on the bed and Jack held John's little hand. John was asleep and did not notice that his parents were in the room. Jack did not look over his shoulder to know that his wife was present. It only makes him angry that Phryne did not stay at home like a ... Jack closed his eyes, tears of anger were under his eyelids. Phryne always said that this moment will come. She was right, as always.

"Phryne," Jack whispered over his shoulder. "He also had fever!" Phryne said. Jack looked over his shoulder at his wife. Once again she knew what he wanted to say. "Jack, I do not have the privilege of going crazy, if that makes you feel like I'm cold or arrogant, I'm sorry. "

"That's not what I meant, and you know that!" Jack said shocked. "I do not know Jack, except that my son has fever. Maybe that's because I'm a bad mother. After all, I'm not an obedient housewife." Phryne said, staring at her husband. "Phryne you're overreacting," Jack said, getting up off the floor. "The point is, that we both were not at home. You're right, I could have stayed at home. But it was about- "

"Rosie!" Phryne said annoyed.

"Phryne, I know you're upset," Jack said, wanted to take his wife into his arms. But Phryne ignored Jack and went to her son. She caressed John's little cheek."The fever will startle now and disappear by itself." John opens his eyes. "Mommy!" John said quietly. "Here!" Phryne smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I am here." Phryne said and put in the same breath a new cold cloth on the small forehead. "Sleep again, my little one," she whispered and began to hum a lullaby.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello,  
the new chapter and someone is jealous. ;)  
Beautiful weekend.  
:)

* * *

The moon was shining into the room and Phryne woke up next to her son. A look over her shoulder showed Phryne, that Jack was not in bed. She was not sure where he was. In the house there were not so many possibilities to hide. A quick glance at John and Phryne left the bedroom.

Light. Light, that could be seen through the not closed door to the parlour. Phryne stood at the bottom step and listened to the soft music. Phryne entered the parlour with a gentle smile. Jack startled when he saw Phryne standing in the doorway.

"You look like a naughty schoolboy." Jack looked at Phryne wide-eyed and cleared his throat.  
"I did not expect you, that's all." He looked at the gramophone.  
"Jack, you can listen to music whenever you want. Please do not be shy. What's mine is yours too."

"You were right," Jack said, clearing his throat again. "You were right in everything." and frowned. "It's your life, you decide what happens and not a husband." Phryne grinned thankfully and strolled towards Jack.  
"Phryne, I should not have gotten loud, after all I do not want a boring housewife." Phryne looked carefully over her shoulder.  
"Dot, she loves to knit and can not wait to become a housewife." Jack had to hide his grin.  
"I am careful with my words in her presence."  
"Thank you Jack."

"You're moody," Jack said, pulling Phryne into his arms, "When you play housewife. I hate it when you're moody."  
Phryne grinned in his arm. "I hate it when you're jealous." Jack looked at Phryne wide-eyed.  
"Jealous?" Jack asked confused his wife. Did he have a reason to be jealous? Jack knows that Phryne flirts with other men, but he knew that before the wedding.

"Jack, your eyes betrayed you." Phryne said and gave him a quick kiss. Phryne knows that she is playing with Jack, but his gaze is unforgettable and he will forgive her.

"My eyes?" he asked his wife. Phryne felt pity and redeemed him from her brief but still amysantious game. "My friendship with Rosie." That was all and Phryne felt Jack's relief. Phryne does not care if Jack ever flirts. But on the other hand, Jack has never flirted with anyone except Phryne.

A knock on the door made Phryne and Jack look up. "Miss, Inspector," said Dot. "A young woman is standing at the door, asking for help." Phryne looks at Dot with wide eyes. But it was Jack who asked if the doorbell rang. Because Phryne and Jack were not dressed for guests and not prepared. Dot sighed when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

"Sorry, my name is Anastasia," said a person standing next to Dot. A young modern woman, in trousers. Jack was astonished and looked at Anastasia with open mouth. They really did exist, the modern women.  
"Close your mouth," said Phryne amused to Jack. "You're not a fish, and your son sleeps in the bedroom." Dot knew Miss Phryne's voice. She knew every tone of her voice. She would rather be silent than say a word. But the Inspector was different. He didn't care.

Jack looked at his wife slowly. The mysterium is solved, Phryne can be jealous. Because she is jealous.  
Jack does not like flirting. Thus, Phryne never had a reason for jealousy. But now there was a young modern woman. Phryne on the other hand, as a mother and wife, did not feel quite as modern anymore as a few years ago. Thus, Jack recognized the first signs of jealousy of his wife.

***  
The next morning was the purest spectacle for Dot.  
Anastasia stayed for several hours. This showed once again what Miss Phryne has given up for Jack and John. Jack knew, no, he saw it in Phryne's eyes that she mourned all this.

"Good morning," Jack said with a kiss on the cheek of his wife. The kiss did not matter to Phryne. She was too much in her thoughts and clearly had drunk too much. "We need scotch," said Phryne, tormented by her hangover. "Add it to the list."  
Dot nodded and picked up the pencil from the kitchen shelf to write another note. Only glances were exchanged until the back door opened.

"What a night yesterday," said Bert without greeting. "Has the young lady arrived here?" All eyes were on Bert. As if he had taken John his toy away. "Did I say something wrong?" Bert asked.

"Anastasia ..." Phryne said against her cup on her lips. In Anastasia saw Phryne her past. A past she missed. She missed everything she did not have anymore. Phryne did not care what others did or not. She did not care what others thought. But she did care what she thought about herself.

Bert looked confused to Mr. Butler. "What happened?" Mr. Butler formed the word _Ana_ with his lips. Although Anastasia was no competition. The name hung like a damn dark cloud over the kitchen.

***  
"I do not care if you help her," said Phryne upset with John in his arms at the window. The bedroom is their only opportunity to talk undisturbed. "What do you want to hear Jack, that I forbid it?" Jack saw Phryne's wedding ring at that moment as she turned around with John in her arms.

"No of course not," he said. "I want an honest statement from you." Phryne closed her eyes for a moment.  
"If I say yes, you're with her all day." Phryne put John back in his crib.  
"Where's the problem?" Jack asked annoyed. "I know myself, Jack." Phryne turned and looked Jack in the eyes. "She'll flirt with you, Jack, no matter when, no matter where, ..." Jack took a deep breath. Phryne was panicked.

"Calm down," Jack interrupted, pulling Phryne into his arms. "Nothing will happen. I promise it." Phryne looked up at him.  
"You can not promise that and damn you, help her. I'm not an monster." Jack grinned, Phryne is jealous.  
"No," Jack said, giving her a kiss. "You are a beautiful modern woman."


	19. Chapter 19

Hello,

the next chapter :)  
A conversation takes an unexpected turn.

* * *

A knock on the front door and Mr Butler put the vase on the table in the dining room. At the front door, Mr. Butler looked into the friendly face of Anastasia.

"You're the lady from last night?" Mr Butler asked Anastasia. "Did you forget something in the house?"

"May I speak to Miss Fisher please?" Mr. Butler looked over his shoulder toward the dining room.  
"Miss Fisher has other commitments at the moment. But please come in." Anastasia's palazzo pants dances around her legs every step she took. Mr. Butler had to grin.

"Inspector," Anastasia said and Jack stopped in the dining room, staring at Anastasia. Both had no appointment and certainly not at this time. Jack was confused and placed his cup on the table in the dining room. Slowly he walked up to her. However, he stopped at the dining room door.

Jack cleared his throat. "Did you forget something?" Jack was not sure why she was here.

"Can I talk to Mrs Robinson?" Jack started to grin. Phyne married Jack and still everyone said Miss Fisher. No one said Mrs. Robinson to Phryne. Except Anastasia and a few others.

"My wife..." Jack said.

"Is here," Phryne said smiling in the dining room. Phryne had her cup in her hand and looked at Anastasia curiously. Anastasia smiled slightly. Like two lioness looking at each other from afar. "Miss Fisher, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, why not!" Phryne said, smiling briefly."We'll see you soon. Mr Butler." and point with her hand to the parlour. Mr. Butler looked at Jack and led Anastasia in the parlour.  
"This way Miss ..."

Jack looked at his wife on the way to the bedroom and looked at his watch on the wrist. Punctuality is no longer significant when you life with Phryne.  
But punctuality was once Jack's specialty. Each associated Jack with punctuality. Now Jack was always late and no one dared to say anything. He was the husband of Phryne Fisher.

***  
Phryne opened the parlour door and smiled. Anastasia stood up when she saw Phryne standing in the doorway.  
"Did you forget something last night?" Anastasia shook her head. "I just felt something last night and now I want to be sure if it's true." Anastasia sat down. "Miss Fisher, you are a wonderful person and please do not see me as an enemy."

Phryne confused Anastasia with her kindness and her staring eyes. So much the Anastasia began to look uncertainly on her finger. Something Anastasia has never done. Otherwise, Anastasia was always the person who unsettled others. She was always the winner of a conversation, she always had the last word. But not this time, this time she felt small and humiliated.  
Anastasia's goal was to see the Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher and to win the conversation. Both looked at each other at the same time. But it was Anastasia who first started talking.

"Why..."

"I do not care if Jack having an affair," Phryne interrupted Anastasia. "Because Jack would accept it if I had an affair."

Now Anastasia was even more confused than before. She did not understand why Miss Fisher will not have affairs if her husband gives her permission. She would definitely have an affair. Boredom is Anastasia`s enemy.

"Why..."

"Because he would die inside," Phryne began. "I would kill all the good in him." Anastasia began to swallow. She did not like the direction of the conversation.

"But that's not your problem." Anastasia said reproachfully. If a man did not understand her, he has bad luck. That's how Anastasia always lived. Anastasia do not understand why she should respect the feelings of a man.

"The strong should always protect the weaker ones." Phryne's words are a slap in Anastasia's face. The people were right, Miss Fisher is a very complex personality. She was not prepared for that. She probably never will.

"You do not use your child as an excuse?" Anastasia asked in surprise. Phryne frowned.

"Why should I?" Phryne started to grin. This grin, when Phryne knew she was right. This grin, when the guilty one has no words. It was no different with Anastasia. She remained silent and just looked at Phryne.

Phryne knew what Anastasia was trying to be. She surrounded herself with this sort of woman in her youth for a long time. When Phryne returned from the war. No one of her friends was there anymore. In the sense of _I do not know you._

"Why are you here anyway?" Phryne asked, leaning on her knees to better stare at Anastasia.  
"Is the Inspector here?" Anastasia asked innocently and was ready to present herself as a victim. But not until the inspector opens the door.

"I know who you are," said Phryne dangerously, staring at Anastasia. "I was like you in my youth, life was a big party. I enjoyed it and tried a lot."  
"Why, what has changed?" Anastasia asked with humbly in her voice. She wanted, no, she had to know the reason. Phryne nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"The war," said Phryne hard. "As a nurse, I saw many young men. Who said in their last minutes the name of their girlfriend, fiancé or wife as prayer. When I came back, I was not the same anymore. I saw life with different eyes." Anastasia sighed at these words. The mere imagination made her cringe.

"Did you do that voluntarily and if so, why?"

"I do not know," Phryne said. "Maybe because I was tired of everything and everyone. At this time, my life was not filled with sunshine." Anastasia began to like this conversation. She was really interested.

"I have no idea about love, I have never loved anyone." Anastasia said sadly. "I hope I do not need a war for it." and Anastasia began to laugh. Phryne nodded. "I hope not, believe me, it is not a good place for love." Anastasia suddenly became serious. Her laugh vanished and worries appeared on her face.

"What if we suddenly get a second war?"

"That's impossible," Phryne said. "Because this war was there to end all wars." Although the fear was always there. Phryne knows the deep abysses of mankind.

Would you go again," Anastasia whispered, to afraid to say it out loud. 


End file.
